


Last Summer's Promise

by Chlorophylz (mynameisnotphy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Brutality, Child Soldiers, Childhood Trauma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Found Family, Gun Violence, Illnesses, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Miyagi training camp squad, Not Beta Read, Plague, Scars, Sharing a Bed, Shooting, Sick Character, Survival, Swearing, Underage Drinking, a smidgen of fluff and humour, hinted kurotsuki if you squint, this is actually a mutichaptered sickfic, to make things less angsty, typical apocalyptic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotphy/pseuds/Chlorophylz
Summary: This is the story of two boys, their relationship and a promise made on a fateful summer afternoon.In the year 2192. The Plague has swept across all corners of the Earth, wiping out more than half of the world’s population. Kunimi Akira is an outcast survivor and a sharpshooter for his combat squad who falls in love with his team medic, Kindaichi Yuutarou.Through this romance, Kunimi learns to heal, to trust and to love.aka the Kinkuni Apocalyptic AU that no one asked for.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 20
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a clear direction as to how this fic is gonna pan out so I'll be updating the tags regularly. My ideas were scattered all over the place but things are starting to come together like some jigsaw puzzle. Will include trigger warnings at the start of every chapter.

2192 • New Miyagi, Republic of Japan

This is a record of how the world as we know it came to an end. 

By the year 2170, the Plague had swept across all corners of the Earth, wiping out more than half of the world’s population. Anyone older than forty and younger than sixteen risk infection and would perish in no less than two days. Animals, be it pets or livestock, have been wiped off the face of Earth within a short span of ten months, leaving humans to live on a purely plant-based diet. The seas, which have been stained red from the blood of sea creatures affected by the plague, have washed away coastal areas, forcing its inhabitants to seek refuge inland. Governments have established safe camps to protect bureaucrats and the wealthy, whilst those who cannot afford to pay their way into such camps will be left to fend for themselves, without proper access to medical facilities or shelter.

As such, the outcast survivors of the plague have formed combat squads of five to six people to ensure that their backs are looked out for. In a dog-eat-dog world where people turn their backs on their own kind in order to ensure their survival, no man can be a lone wolf. Every member of a combat squad would either have an offensive or defensive role unique to their capabilities and would take turns completing everyday tasks such as looting for supplies, foraging, cooking and doing the laundry. 

Fifteen-year-old Kunimi Akira is one such outcast survivor, living with five other boys around his age. Handy with a gun, Kunimi is the son of a former assassin and was trained at a young age to shoot at his targets with pinpoint accuracy. Calm and shrewd, Kunimi does not waver under stressful situations and keeps his teammates’ spirits up whenever the offensive unit has taken a hit to their morales. He is a valued pillar of defence and the analytical mind in his combat squad.

Despite his good work and ability to work well with the team when he needs to, Kunimi is wary of people and tends to build his walls high. His background is an enigma to the rest of his team and he doesn’t particularly enjoy interacting with his teammates once his job is done.

Well, everyone but the squad’s medic — Kindaichi Yuutarou, whom Kunimi has a soft spot for. In other words, he is enamoured with his squad’s warm-hearted medic. Friendly and helpful, Kindaichi is the polar opposite of Kunimi. Where Kunimi can’t be bothered with unnecessary work, Kindaichi would go out of his way to help anyone in need. Where Kunimi is cold and guarded, Kindaichi wears his heart on his sleeve. It surprises everyone in the squad that Kindaichi is the only person Kunimi would willingly open up to.

Although both boys would loathe admitting that they are more than friends, a spark transpires between them. 

This is the story of two boys, their relationship and a promise made on a fateful summer afternoon.

* * *

It is a warm, humid evening in the month of August. Worn out from looting an abandoned school for supplies all afternoon, Kunimi approaches a dimly lit tunnel, using only a handheld torch to navigate his way through the long, winding network. Spray painted words such as ‘humanity is not yet doomed’ and ‘fight for our future’ cover every square inch of the tunnel walls. To Kunimi, these words are but empty promises to the younger generation. A bold promise that their planet would heal itself eventually when it is actually on the brink of mass destruction. 

He stops outside an air raid shelter and raps his knuckles on the heavy iron door — three back-to-back knocks followed by a pause and two more knocks delayed by a five-second interval. The peephole slides open and a pair of narrow, slanted eyes greet Kunimi warmly.

“You’re early,” Kindaichi says as he fumbles with the various locks on the door.

“Took longer than I had to,” Kunimi grunts. The door opens with a deafening creak and he walks into the base, not without slapping Kindaichi on the back. “You give me too much credit, Rakkyo Head.”

“Ugh, could you not call me that?” Kindaichi grumbles. He closes the door behind Kunimi and locks it up thoroughly.

“It suits you.”

Kunimi flings his bag on the couch and flops himself across it, using his bag as a pillow.

“Kunimi, Kindaichi, come over for some drinks!” Hinata, their energetic teammate calls out. “The alcohol has fully fermented.”

Kunimi supposes that underage drinking is the best thing to come out of living in a world this broken. Sentry officers wouldn’t typically be bothered with minors chugging liquor and dealing hard drugs so long as they do not cause a ruckus in their state of euphoria. 

“Be there in a minute,” he replies apathetically, waving his teammate off. With a grunt, he pulls out the smartphone which he had found on the streets earlier on his way to the gas station to fuel up the squad’s pick-up truck. Their resident mechanic, Koganegawa had hot-wired the abandoned pick-up truck at the junkyard. Three months on, the truck is valued by the squad as a handy tool to ease the completion of errands.

Kunimi feels a presence hovering over his shoulder. He turns around to rub his head on Kindaichi's cheek.

“What is it, Rakkyo? Alcohol’s over there.”

“I couldn’t care less about alcohol. So, did you find any medical supplies for me?”

“Plenty,” Kunimi says, swinging his legs off the couch and slapping his sling bag. Kindaichi picks out the supply of clean bandages, rubbing alcohol and saline solution, smiling in satisfaction. He sits next to Kunimi, who leans his head on his thighs.

“Are you a cat or something?” Kindaichi teases, running his hand through Kunimi’s hair.

“Don’t move or I’ll kill you. Today’s been one hell of a long day. Let me rest.”

“Why do you love my thighs so much?”

“Dunno, it’s just great to sleep on,” Kunimi says with a shrug. 

“Is that a smartphone?” asks Kindaichi in awe. 

“Yeah.”

“I can’t believe you managed to find something this valuable in an abandoned school.”

“Nah, I found it en route to the gas station. I’m trying to figure out how to use it. It could come in handy for all we know.”

“The battery level is pretty low, though. What do you intend to use it for?”

“Contacting the aliens.”

“Very funny. Could you come up with a more creative reply?”

“Is that a challenge? Hopefully, I can contact someone who could tranquilise me with one dart.”

Kindaichi shakes his head in disapproval. “I’ll never understand you.”

“Yet you decided to date me, of all the people in the world.”

“Makes me wonder too.”

“Kindaichi!” Kogane calls out excitedly, waving a loaf of bread in his hand. “Drag Kunimi over here! Tsuki baked some bread for us!”

“Stop making a big fuss,” the bespectacled boy, Tsukishima, deadpans. Although Kunimi could relate to him on a spiritual level, he is far too guarded to think of forging a friendship with the condescending and sardonic hacker.

“There’s bread, Kunimi. Bread!” Kindaichi says excitedly. “It’s been four months since we last had bread.”

“Do you really miss it that much? We have rice, don’t we?”

“Don’t be such a spoilsport. Tsukishima’s been kind enough to go out of his way to make bread for us. It wouldn’t be nice if we didn’t take some.”

“Whatever, I guess,” Kunimi groans, swinging his legs off the couch. “I’m starving.”

“Hey, Kunimi!" Koganegawa calls out. "Come share your loot with us. What have you found at the abandoned school?”

“Medical supplies from the infirmary.”

“Anything else?”

“Nothing useful. Well, unless you consider stationery and toilet paper useful.”

“We’ve got plenty of toilet paper to tide Hinata over the next five months, give or take.”

“I heard that, Tsukishima!”

“Woah, not bad, Kunimi,” Koganegawa remarks as he rummages through Kunimi’s bag for looted items he could use. He grabs a handful of penknives excitedly. “You’re finally putting in more effort into your looting missions! Good job!”

Kunimi rolls his eyes. Of all the people he cannot stand in the squad, Kogane takes the top spot for criticising his lack of effort and apathy at any given opportunity. _“Go all out,”_ he would always say. Those words grate on Kunimi’s ears. Just because he doesn’t like busting his balls when completing tasks doesn’t mean that he couldn’t care less about the squad’s best interests.

“Oh, I found a smartphone on the streets,” Kunimi says, sliding the smartphone across the table’s surface, in Tsukishima’s direction. “Knock yourself out.”

Tsukishima catches the phone and picks it up for closer inspection.

“This is useless,” scoffs the bespectacled boy. “Its battery level is critically low and we don’t have a compatible charger.”

“Not my fault that I found it on the streets just like that,” Kunimi deadpans.

“It’s common sense that mobile devices require a charger. How pitiful you must be to not know that.”

Kunimi narrows his eyes at Tsukishima. The latter simply flashes his trademark condescending grin, satisfied that he had trampled on Kunimi’s sore spot when he said the word ‘pitiful’.

Kunimi hated that word.

Perhaps, being friends with Tsukishima might not be ideal after all.

“Well, we could always keep a lookout for one on our next looting mission,” Hinata says in an attempt to ease the rising tension in the room. “This smartphone could contain some important information for all we know.”

“Important information like couple photos, you mean? Take a look at this cheesy lock screen.”

“I think that’s a movie poster,” Koganegawa points out. Tsukishima shoots a glare at him.

A series of loud raps on the iron door in the sequence of the squad’s secret passcode echoes through the room and Kindaichi rushes to the door. He slides the peephole open and a look of unease washes over him.

“Hey, Goshiki, you alright?” Kindaichi gasps, fumbling with the various locks to let one of their own in. A boy with bowl-cut hair staggers his way to the couch, leaning on Kindaichi for support. He clutches at the side of his abdomen, where a visible patch of fresh blood could be seen.

Bright red blood could only mean that the violence is happening right at their doorstep.

Hinata quickly reaches for Kindaichi’s kit and gives it to the medic, who accepts it gratefully. Thinking quickly, Tsukishima closes the door and locks it up tightly so that Kindaichi can focus on patching Goshiki up.

“I’m going to clean your wound now,” Kindaichi says calmly, lifting Goshiki’s shirt to inspect his wound. 

“Thanks, man,” Goshiki winces. “You don’t have to tell me that every time you clean my wounds, though.”

“Standard of the procedure. Damn, this is bad. It’ll be no good if it gets infected.”

“No big deal, it’s just a cut. I wasn’t careful enough on my way back and stumbled into a turf war.”

The squad exchanges looks of unease with each other.

“Shit,” Koganegawa mutters.

Turf wars break out between two or more combat squads that have set their eyes on suitable lodging. Every time a combat squad relocates their base camp. The team’s main offence pillars would be in charge of attacking the other squad while the defence holds up the fort, guarding their teammates’ backs. 

“Seriously, aren’t you worried in the slightest bit?” Kindaichi asks worriedly. “The cut’s pretty deep. I might need to stitch this up.”

“Who needs to worry when we have such a capable medic on our side?” Tsukishima says, placing a hand on Kindaichi”s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m flattered but it doesn’t give you an excuse to lower your guard.”

“Yes, sir!” Goshiki says, lifting a hand up in a mock salute.

“In all seriousness, we aren’t safe anymore,” Tsukishima says. “We have to move out as soon as possible."

"The turf war happened because the mercenary soldiers have rolled up to the doors of those guys who’ve had their bases ransacked and their youngest members being taken away by force," Goshiki adds. "Anyone below the age of sixteen risks getting taken away.

“Kunimi is fifteen,” notes Kindaichi. “Does that count?”

“I don’t think so,” Tsukishima replies calmly. “We’re all tall enough to pass off as adults anyway. Except for Hinata, that is.”

"Hey!" Hinata snarls.

“If anyone’s getting taken away, it’s you, since you jump around so much like a hyperactive child. Your height simply reinforces that idea.”

“You—”

“Guys now isn’t the time!” Kindaichi admonishes. “We have to relocate and we have to do it fast. We already have one of us hurt. I don’t want anyone dying on my watch.”

Taken aback by the usually good-natured medic's outburst, Hinata and Tsukishima hold their tongues. Kunimi grins smugly.

“Sure thing, medic-san!” Koganegawa says. He unlocks the door clumsily, mixing up the keys for the various locks. He lets out a sigh of relief when the door is finally unlocked. “I’m going to fetch the truck now. Someone lock up just in case.”

“Hurry it up, I’ll lock up,” says Tsukishima.

“Have you packed everything yet, Tsuki?” Hinata asks.

“I only have a few devices and that’s all there is to it. Oh, and I’ll be holding on to this smartphone, for now, thanks to someone’s _useful_ contribution.”

With Tsukishima’s back turned, Kunimi sticks his tongue out at the bespectacled boy. As the squad scrambles to clear the room of their belongings, Kunimi flings the door of the supply cabinet open and stuffs all the spare ammunition he’s gathered over the past month into his bag, wedging them between the seven rolls of toilet paper he had ‘looted’ from the private school.

“Guys, can I leave some toilet paper behind?” Kunimi calls out. “My bag is running out of space. 

“Hold up, I’m taking your entire stock!” Hinata calls out. “Just load it on the back of the pickup truck when Kogane comes back.”

“Don’t grab so many bottles at once, idiot,” Tsukishima chides Hinata, taking some bottles from the latter’s grasp. “They’re going to fall over and you can say goodbye to your alcohol.”

Hinata flashes a wide grin at Tsukishima’s offer to help. Kunimi supposes that under his sardonic personality, Tsukishima might have a good heart after all.

In fact, every member of the squad has varying subtle traits to them that they do not show often. After spending time with five other boys with vastly different personalities, he’s started to find their interactions rather endearing. Particularly when he’s been yearning for a place to call home for the past few years. Not that he would like to admit it, though.

Even though the base and his squad are far away from his ideal perception of what a home should feel like, it is the closest thing to a home that he has experienced in years.

And now they had to relocate, in barely a year since they formed the squad and eight months spent living in their secret base.

Kindaichi finishes stitching Goshiki's wound and dresses it with a gauze patch and some micropore tape. He quickly cleans up, discarding the contaminated single-use tools in a yellow bag meant for biohazardous waste. Kunimi offers to pack up Kindaichi's tools and supplies while he cleans up.

The revving of the pick-up truck’s engine echoes from outside and Hinata slides the peephole open.

“Guys,” he calls out. “Kogane’s here!”

Hinata unlocks the door and the boys file out of the door one by one, each carrying an assortment of essentials, personal belongings and rationed food.

“Need help getting up, Goshiki?” Kindaichi asks, extending a hand to his wounded teammate.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Goshiki replies, making a big show of walking over to the door and slinging a bag of canned preserves over his back before proceeding to climb onto the back of the truck, flashing a proud grin at the end of it to prove his point.

“What a show-off,” Kindaichi mutters. He loads his medical supplies on the back of the truck and the other boys hop into their seats one by one, Kunimi bids a silent goodbye to the familiar walls that have housed him for the past eight months, keeping him safe from the catastrophe going on.

“You okay?” Kindaichi asks, placing a hand around Kunimi’s waist.

“Yeah,” Kunimi replies with a weak smile. He pats Kindaichi on the back before hopping onto the backseat of the truck. Kindaichi follows behind and closes the door behind him.

“All aboard?” Kogane asks. 

“Yup,” Kindaichi replies. “Let’s go.”

The engine revs up and Kunimi peers out of the window wistfully, bidding one last goodbye to what used to be the team’s secret base. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi and his combat squad go on a "road trip". He reminisces the first time he met Kindaichi.  
> And oh- the team has a sleepover under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, fellas! I had fun writing this chapter bc it's so on-crack-ish. Hope you guys like it <3  
> Flashback is denoted with italics!

It has been an hour and a half since the squad left their old base. The long drive has Hinata hunched over in nausea, Goshiki knocked out at the back of the truck and Kindaichi asleep on Kunimi’s shoulder. As Koganegawa drives the truck into the highway, Hinata lets out a pained groan, pressing his head against the window.

“Does anyone have a plastic bag? I need to hurl.”

“Nope,” Koganegawa says without taking his eyes off the road.

Hinata turns around to look at Kunimi and Kindaichi with pleading eyes. 

“Don’t have any,” Kunimi says. He prods Kindaichi’s arm lightly but the latter doesn’t respond, sleeping soundly against Kunimi’s shoulder.

“Damn it,” Hinata grumbles. He pries off one side of Tsukishima’s headphones and the latter casts him a dirty glare.

“Do you have a plastic bag?” 

“No,” Tsukishima snaps. He swats away Hinata’s hand and readjusts his headphones.

Desperate, Hinata winds down his window and sticks his head out for fresh air.

As the truck passes the neighbouring deserted town, Kunimi feels his eyelids getting progressively heavier. He fights off the urge to sleep, seeing as the squad is out in the open.

They could be attacked from any corner. Just moments ago, a stranded hitchhiker had chased after their truck with a knife when Koganegawa did not pull over for him. Kunimi had to wind his window down to fire a warning shot that had barely scraped the hitchhiker’s skin.

With Goshiki badly hurt, Hinata looking green from motion sickness and Koganegawa’s eyes focusing on the road before him, the team’s safety lies solely on Kunimi’s sharpshooting skills.

Kunimi places his right hand against his gun holster for reassurance and turns to Kindaichi, whose head is still leant against his shoulder. 

He isn’t exactly sure when it all began. 

He cannot pinpoint the exact moment he started falling for Kindaichi Yuutarou.

It’s hard to do so when Kindaichi’s slightest personality traits and odd quirks draw him in like moths to a flame. From the day Kindaichi first joined the combat squad, there was something to the medic that intrigued Kunimi. 

* * *

_“This is the guy you recruited?” Tsukishima asks, pointing to the stranger who had somehow entered their base without getting beaten up by Hinata or Goshiki._

_The lanky stranger had slanted eyes, a pointed chin and black hair spiked upwards with gel._

What a God-awful hairstyle, _Kunimi thinks to himself._ No wonder he’s friends with Koganegawa.

_“That’s right” Koganegawa exclaims in excitement, waving his hands at the stranger, as though he’s showing him off. “Everyone, say hello to Kindaichi-kun! I got to know him at the automobile repair centre. Take it away, my dude!”_

_“It’s nice to meet all of you. I am a licensed medic. I am grateful to Koganegawa-kun for inviting me to join your combat squad._ _I may not be much of a fighter but I can patch you guys up if any of you get hurt. Touchwood, of course, but yeah, I’ll try my best to be of service to you guys! Wait, it would be a bad thing if I’m too useful…”_

_“Dude, chill out!” Hinata says in an attempt to reassure the overly uptight boy. For someone of his tall stature, Kunimi thinks that his shyness and awkwardness around people is somewhat adorable._

_“I just hope that I won’t be too much of a hindrance. I’ll feel so bad if I dragged you guys down due to my lack of combat skills.”_

_“You’ll fit in just fine” Hinata assures him. We’re all chill around here. Well, except for Goshiki. I’m not one to talk but he gets fired up way too easily.”_

_“I heard that!” Goshiki snarls._

_“Well, we always need support,” Tsukishima, ever the voice of reason adds. “I’m not a fighter myself but I do what I can to support these guys when they’re out on the frontline.”_

_“He’s our hacker, Tsukishima!” Koganegawa says excitedly. “Hey, I just realised that the three of us are around the same height! We should form a boy band sometime, once this darned plague is over.”_

_“Uh huh,” Tsukishima deadpans. “And we’ll be dead by then. I do not wish to be associated with the likes of you even in my afterlife.”_

_Then my ghost will haunt you until you join us!”_

_Tsukishima rolls his eyes._

_“Leave my ghost alone.”_

_“Oh, I’ve yet to introduce myself! I’m Hinata Shoyo! I’m a frontline combatant, along with Goshiki! We beat the hell out of anyone who dares to cross our squad.”_

_“We bash ‘em up real good and then some! I didn’t spend all those years participating in fight clubs for nothing!” Goshiki brags, crossing his arms in front of his chest proudly._

_“No one wants to hear your long stories about your fight club days.”_

_“I was only behind the champion fighter by a hair’s width! I was considered his worthy adversary!”_

_“I believe you mean to say that you’re ‘several kilometres’ behind Ushiwaka the Champion," Tsukishima says with a smirk._

_“You take that back!”_

_Kunimi observes from a distance as the squad welcomes the new guy with enthusiasm, except for Tsukishima, of course. The new guy—Kindaichi’s eyes dart around the base, eyes widened in awe of the well-kept bunker. His eyes land on Kunimi and he smiles awkwardly. He walks up to Kunimi, extending his hand politely._

_“I’m Kindaichi Yuutarou. Nice to meet you!”_

_Kunimi returns the handshake. “Kunimi Akira. I’m not much of a fighter either, so don’t sweat it.”_

_“What’s your role?”_

_“I do support work. I’m a sharpshooter.”_

_“That’s an important role!”_

_“Nah, I only come in towards the end of of a fight, when both our pillars of the offence have worn themselves out._ _Unlike those three knuckleheads, I like to save my energy.”_

_“You could always finish those guys off with a gun.”_

_“Ammunition is expensive and hard to loot. I save them for the most crucial moments in a fight. Firing away aimlessly is the most idiotic thing a person with a gun can do.”_

_“I see what you mean. Well, that makes us both important pillars of defence, huh? Including Tsukishima, of course.”_

_“Yeah, you could say that.”_

* * *

Kunimi is snapped out of his reverie by Kindaichi stirring in his sleep.

“You can’t die on me like this,” he whimpers. “I won’t let you.”

Kunimi wraps his arm around Kindaichi and the latter wakes up, gasping in fear.

“Bad dream?” Kunimi asks, placing a hand on Kindaichi’s back, rubbing in soothing circles.

Kindaichi hums, sitting up and rubbing his eyes groggily. 

“Thank you but I’m alright,” Kindaichi says with a weak smile. He places a hand on Kunimi’s lap, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“You guys," Kogane says with a yawn. “I’m getting sleepy. Can someone take over the wheel? Tsuki, you chugged four cups of coffee today, Right?”

“Like I have a choice,” grumbles the bespectacled boy.

Koganegawa darts his eyes around warily, checking every blind spot before stopping the truck for Tsukishima to crawl into the driver’s seat.

“I’m gonna stretch out my legs at the back,” he says sleepily, opening the door. “See ya in the morning!”

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Tsukishima says. “Some weirdo just tried to chase us down with a knife and you want to sleep outside?”

“It was just once,” Koganegawa replies, rolling his eyes. Tsukishima huffs, shifting into the driver’s seat and slamming the door shut.

“I’m gonna sleep at the back too,” Hinata says, looking queasy. He throws the door open and rushes to the roadside to empty his guts.

“Wait up, you guys!” Kindaichi calls out, opening the door on his side. 

“You too?” Tsukishima asks.

“I need to clear my head. Some fresh air would be nice.”

“It’s that nightmare, isn’t it?” Kunimi asks.

“Yeah,” Kindaichi mutters. “I need some space to think.”

“I’ll come with you.”

Kindaichi smiles, wrapping his hand around Kunimi’s gratefully.

“I suppose it’s easier for you to shoot at our aggressors from behind the truck,” Tsukishima notes. “Go on and hurry it up before I leave you guys in the middle of nowhere.”

Kindaichi hums in response, sliding out of his seat while Kunimi follows, closing the door behind him. The two make their way to the back of the truck hand in hand. Koganegawa had made his way up easily with his long limbs. Kindaichi lets go of Kunimi to help a sickly Hinata up. The heavy thuds on the floorboard wake Goshiki up and he lets out a whine.

“Why’s everyone coming up here?” He grumbles. It’s cramped enough as it is!”

“Hinata’s gonna throw up some more if he’s gonna be stuck inside any longer and Kogane wants to stretch his legs out,” Kindaichi says as he helps Kunimi up the truck. 

“What about you, Kindaichi?”

“He had a nightmare and wants to clear his head,” Kunimi says on Kindaichi’s behalf.

“Then what about _you_?” Goshiki asks, staring pointedly at Kunimi in exasperation. "Did you fire that shot that interrupted my dream of beating up Ushiwaka?"

"You bet I did."

“Come on, Goshiki,” Koganegawa says, thumping Goshiki’s back. “Everyone knows that Kindaichi and Kunimi are a set deal. You can’t have one of them without the other close by.”

“Yeah but it’s fucking cramped up here!”

“It’s easier for me to shoot at anyone who wants to attack us from here,” Kunimi mumbles. “You’re free to go inside if you want.”

“No way,” Goshiki says, sticking his chin out and crossing his arms. “I like it out here.”

Kunimi shrugs as if to say, “have it your way.” He signals to Tsukishima that everyone has boarded safely and the truck starts moving at a steady pace.

“Since almost all of us are out here, let’s have a slumber party!” Koganegawa cheers a little too loudly for Kunimi’s comfort, causing him to regret his decision to come outside in less than five minutes since he climbed aboard the back of the truck.

It is too late for him to go back inside anyway.

“Dude, we sleep together every damn night!” Goshiki points out.

“B-but this is different!” Koganegawa says with a pout. “We’re on the back of a moving truck! We’ll be sleeping under a moving sky! It’s gonna be the coolest slumber party ever!”

Frustrated by Koganegawa’s over-enthusiasm, Kunimi turns to Kindaichi for support but the latter has his back turned away from everyone else, staring into the fading distance before him.

“Whatever dream he was having, it must be bad,” Koganegawa says. “I heard him mutter something about someone dying on him. Could he have dreamt of one of us dying?”

Kunimi shrugs.

“Aren’t you gonna talk to him?” Goshiki asks. 

“He needs to rationalise his thoughts," Kunimi replies. "Anything I say is going to be pointless if he doesn’t have his thoughts sorted out.”

Hearing the commotion behind him, Kindaichi turns around to look at his teammates apologetically.

“I’m alright guys. Sorry for worrying all of you.”

“It’s chill, dude,” Koganegawa says, thumping Kindaichi on his back. “You’re one of us after all. Well, if this is gonna be a slumber party, let’s have some drinks!”

“Count me in,” Kindaichi says at once. 

“I thought a certain someone couldn’t care less about alcohol?” Kunimi says teasingly. 

“I’m in the mood for some right now.”

“Five bottles of alcohol, coming right up.”

“Tea for me, please," Kunimi says. "I need to stay awake.”

“Alright! Four bottles of alcohol and one bottle of green tea, coming right up. Oi, Hinata! Are you still alive? Tell us where you stashed those bottles of alcohol!”

“It’s in the crate labelled ‘expired food’. Count me out, I think I’m gonna throw up some more if I drink any.”

“So three bottles of alcoho—“

“We get it, dude!” Goshiki groans. “Just give us the drinks already!”

Koganegawa opens the bottles before passing them around to the other boys. They clink their bottles and take a long swig. Kunimi chugs down his bottle of green tea and places his empty bottle in front of him.

“Shall we play truth or dare?” Goshiki asks with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I’m in!” Hinata says, scrambling over to join in the circle.

“Weren’t you feeling sick?” Kunimi mutters under his breath.

“I don’t like missing out on the fun!" Hinata grumbles.

“Let’s go!” Goshiki cheers. “Same rules apply. Youngest spins the bottle first.”

Kunimi lets out a sigh. He lays his empty bottle horizontally on the floor but it will not stay still with the truck in motion.

“This isn’t going to be possible,” Kindaichi says.

Kunimi swipes his boyfriend’s bottle of alcohol and takes a long swig. “What shall we do then?”

“Go around in a circle?” Goshiki suggests. Koganegawa thumps him on his shoulder excitedly.

“Great idea! Then we shall start with Hinata, who joined our circle last! So, Hinata, truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Hinata says with gusto. “Truth is for babies.”

Koganegawa and Goshiki exchange smug glances with each other, placing their fingers under their chins in contemplation.

“Come on, guys!” Hinata groans impatiently. “Hit me with your best shot!”

“I dare you to throw Tsukishima’s supply of coffee on the road!” Goshiki says with an evil smirk, cackling when Hinata’s face turns as white as a sheet.

“No way!” Hinata protests. “I don’t want him to throw my body off a moving truck when he finds out tomorrow morning!”

“Then I dare you to tell Tsuki that his breath stinks of acid!” Koganegawa chimes in.

“You guys are out to get me killed!” Hinata whines. “No fair, give me a reasonable dare!”

“You could have picked truth and that would have spared you a whole lot of trouble,” Kunimi says with a shrug.

“Fine, I pick truth,” Hinata relents. “Throw your hardest question at me, Kunimi.”

Kunimi frowns, staring at his own hands. He knows that the question he had been dying to ask any of his teammates would come out as insensitive no matter how he phrases it.

“If you could be anywhere with anyone right now, where would you be and who would you be with?” He asks.

The question might sound innocent enough but when you are an outcast survivor of the plague, questions like these stir up all sorts of emotions within you, evoking feelings of nostalgia, sentimentality and longing for a home that no longer exists.

“I want to be on a tropical island with my mother and little sister,” Hinata replies wistfully, looking out at the fading mountains in the distance. My sister’s name is Natsu, as in summer. She really loves the sun and the outdoors. She’s never been to the beach before because, well… as you guys should know, the shores are all stained with bloody seawater. She’s only ever seen photographs of beaches in the pages of my old geography textbook.”

“That’s so adorable!” Koganegawa gushes. “I’m sure you’ll find your mum and little sister one day and finally go on that vacation of your dreams!”

The smile on Hinata’s face disappears and he shakes his head.

“That won’t be happening,” he says, fiddling with his fingers. “They’re both gone. The Plague took them.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” says Koganegawa apologetically.

“Don’t be. I’ve kind of accepted it since it’s been a year since their passing. It’s just that I miss having somewhere to call home, you know?” Hinata mumbles sullenly. “I haven’t had a place to return to since my mother and little sister caught the Plague. Our old base is the closest thing to a home that I’ve got!”

Koganegawa places a hand on Hinata’s back, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“I feel the same way. I miss the base so much that I’m getting emotional just thinking about it!”

“Weak,” Goshiki says through gritted teeth, fighting back his tears.

“Say that again but louder,” Kunimi says, taking another swig of alcohol.

“I said y’all are weak!” Goshiki snarls. “It’s just a temporary shelter so what’s the point of getting all attached to it when we know that we would have to relocate eventually?”

“Yeah, dry your tears and blow your nose before saying that again with more conviction,” Kunimi groans, staring at the bottle of alcohol he had swiped from Kindaichi. “No wonder they were against underage drinking back in the day.”

“I haven’t had a home since my grandma died of the Plague! Now that I’ve finally found something as close to a home as a home can get, I have to move!”

Kunimi swears that he can see Tsukishima rolling his eyes in the driver’s seat from the rear window. Shaking his head, he takes another long swig of alcohol before putting the bottle down.

He has to before he gets drunk and fails to protect everyone with his sharpshooting.

“Don’t be too upset, you guys,” Koganegawa sniffs. “We can always start anew at our new base! After all, it’s not a place that makes a home but the people who live with you, right?”

“True,” Goshiki says in a sob. “I just can’t help feeling sentimental.”

Hinata dries his eyes with his sleeve. “That bunker was where we formed our fond memories.”

Kunimi feels as though he might go nuts by just listening to Hinata, Goshiki and Koganegawa crying their eyes out. He wishes that he was in the front, sitting next to Tsukishima instead. Far away from the madness going on in the back. With a groan, he leans his back on Kindaichi, only to realise that his boyfriend is trembling uncontrollably as he sobs his eyes out.

“Oh no. Not you too…” 

“The bunker was where I first met you guys,” Kindaichi says through a choked sob. “I haven’t felt this welcomed anywhere else! I miss it so much!”

Kunimi lets out an exasperated sigh. He contemplates jumping off the truck for a quick death but the alcohol hadn’t settled that far into his brain for him to do so.

“Good grief, you guys…”

As the four boys continue bawling, Kunimi leans out of the safety barrier of the truck, using his left arm as a cushion for his chin and placing his right hand by his holster as he gazes at the vast night sky, filled with stars.

* * *

As Tsukishima steers the truck out of the main road, Kunimi’s eyes spring open. 

He had fallen asleep after drinking a few swigs of alcohol. 

Kunimi slaps his cheeks to berate himself for endangering his squad with his lack of vigilance. Thankfully, they hadn’t been attacked after their close shave with the mad hitchhiker. He turns around to see his teammates sleeping soundly. He raises a brow at the way Goshiki is curled up against Koganegawa, head propped against the latter’s abdomen and a hand clutching on to his wound.

Kunimi makes a mental reminder to cuddle with his boyfriend when they finally find a new secret base. He casts a glance at Kindaichi, whose fringe had fallen in front of his eyes. He resists the temptation to run his fingers through Kindaichi’s matted fringe, which never fails to make his heart skip a beat.

The truck comes to a stop before Kunimi can think of kissing his boyfriend senseless. He looks around, surveying his surroundings. 

There’s no gas station nearby, let alone lodging facilities. He wonders why Tsukishima would stop the truck in such an odd location until the boy in question hops out of the driver’s seat, making his way to the back of the truck. His eyes widen when he finds out that Kunimi is the only one awake.

“Didn’t sleep?”

“Had to keep an eye out for possible aggressors,” Kunimi says with a yawn. Tsukishima shakes his head. He hops on board the back of the truck and nudges Hinata, Goshiki and Koganegawa awake with the tip of his shoe. The three boys whine and grunt in response. When he gets to Kindaichi, he places a hand on the latter’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Kindaichi stirs. With a grimace, he stretches his long legs out, struggling to sit upright. 

“Ugh, pins and needles,” he winces. Tsukishima offers to help Kindaichi stretch his legs out.

“Tsukishima!” Koganegawa whines. “Why are you only nice to Kindaichi, this isn’t fair!”

“About time you got up.” Tsukishima grumbles. “Rise and shine, you drunken crybabies. I found a new secret base.”

“Here?” Kunimi sputters. 

“Yeah, here. I really have to thank you for the smartphone you picked up. Managed to scout ourselves a roof over our heads with its last bar of battery life.”

“This is a love hotel.” Kindaichi points out. Tsukishima nods in response.

“A semi-abandoned one at that. They’re practically begging for patrons right now. We’ll be pretty safe here considering that there won’t be sentries knocking on the doors of people having a steamy make-out session in a love hotel.”

“What the actual fuck?” Goshiki exclaims at once, pulling his hair. “People are so going to get the wrong idea about us!”

“So let them,” Tsukishima sneers. “Are we picking roommates ourselves or are we going to draw lots?”

Kunimi raises a hand. “I’ll share a room with Kindaichi.”

“Well, that’s expected.”

“Oh, I’ll share a room with Goshiki!”

“Wait, what? No, you can’t! Go share a room with Hinata!”

“Do you hate me so much, Tsukishima?”

“You’re as chaotic and annoying as a dinosaur on steroids.”

“Don’t you like dinosaurs, Tsuki?” Koganegawa asks. Tsukishima places a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

“Actually, _I’m_ sharing a room with Kogane, says Goshiki with his chest puffed out and arms crossed. “You can share a room with Hinata.”

Tsukishima glares at Goshiki with a look of betrayal on his face. He rolls his eyes in resignation.

“We’ll have a blast, won’t we, Tsuki? Here’s to a fun-filled sleepover!”

“And here’s to more sleepless nights…” mutters Tsukishima under his breath.

“You can forget about sleep as long as the idiot parade is awake," Kunimi says in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems more like a filler OTL I just want to write more funny, lighthearted scenes before we delve into the heavy angst. Guess I'm not as funny as I'd like to think haha. Comments and feedback appreciated!  
> I'm on twit too so y'all can stay up to date with my incoherent thoughts and keyboard smashing as I write this AU @chlorophyltalks


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad quickly settles into their temporary hideout. Kunimi and Kindaichi unpack their (emotional) baggage. A sacred promise is made on a summer evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a load of fluff. Apologies for the inconsistent uploading schedule. I'll try my best to upload every Wednesday from now on! ^^;

A blush creeps up Kunimi's cheeks.

He would be sharing a room with Kindaichi for the next few days until they find a more suitable secret base.

In a love hotel, of all places. With only one bed in each room. 

What a dream come true. As though this complete coincidence was predestined by the stars above.

The universe is finally on his side. 

Kunimi casts a glance at Kindaichi, who had hobbled his way off the truck with Tsukishima’s help. The rest of the squad hauls their belongings down from the truck one by one, leaving only their non-valuable, perishable items behind. They would have to go on another looting mission after settling in. 

Kunimi waits patiently for everyone else to take the heavier items before chipping in to help out with the lighter ones, stacking the remaining crates before hauling them off the back of the truck. It is never an issue for Kunimi as Hinata, Goshiki and Koganegawa would always compete to carry the heaviest load for bragging rights.

With his excitement safely tucked under a facade of indifference, Kunimi makes his way up the stairs behind his teammates, where a cocky-looking receptionist with his hair sticking in various directions greets them snarkily.

Kunimi immediately wonders how on Earth does the receptionist style his hair every morning. In Kunimi’s opinion, his hairstyle looks like a rooster’s crown. 

_It’s way worse than Kindaichi, Goshiki and Koganegawa combined…_ Kunimi thinks to himself.

“Woah, having an orgy, are we?” The receptionist says with a sly laugh. Tsukishima narrows his eyes. 

“We’re just looking for shelter,” he says flatly. “Fancy taking in a pack of stray mutts caked in dirt?” 

“How did you even find us?”

“Saw your listing on the online marketplace.”

“The fact that you managed to find us can only mean that you hacked your way into the VPN,” the receptionist says coyly. “An intelligent one, I see. I like guys like you.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes at the receptionist’s attempt to flirt with him. Hinata, Goshiki and Koganegawa fail to contain their amusement and Kindaichi puts a finger against his lips to silence the trio.

“Didn’t ask,” Tsukishima replies coldly. “From what I read on your listing, your establishment has four guest rooms furnished with a queen-sized bed and a loveseat, as well as breakfast provided every morning. We’ll take three of your rooms until we find a new base to settle down.”

“Ah, youth. I still remember those days when I was part of a combat squad. We had great times until we split up to get jobs. Was fun while it lasted.”

“You aren’t any older than us,” Hinata points out. “Why are you speaking like an old man reminiscing his past?”

“You simply won’t get it, young ones. Stay put while I grab your keys. The name’s Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way. I’m the unfortunate manager of this establishment.”

“Who made you in charge of this dying business?” Tsukishima asks with a condescending smirk.

“I’m glad you asked! I’m here to scam horny officers of their dirty money.”

Kunimi narrows his eyes. 

“I’m pulling your legs, guys. I just wanted a free shelter over my head! Alright then, you guys make yourselves at home! I’ll finish up cleaning here and cook you guys lunch once I’m done.”

“Wait a minute, Kuroo-san!” Hinata calls out. “Don’t you need our personal details?”

“Does this place look like it’s being run by the government? Why should I be interested in your personal details?” Kuroo says snarkily. He turns to look at Tsukishima, a sly grin creeping up his lips. 

“Unless if he’ll be so kind as to leave me _his_ contact details.”

Kunimi lets out a snort. Hinata, Goshiki and Koganegawa double over in intense laughter, turning blue from laughing too hard while Kindaichi struggles to shut them up.

To Kunimi’s surprise, as well as everyone else’s, Tsukishima simply smiles back.

“I’d be happy to oblige,” he says. “If I had a mobile phone line that’s untapped by the government, to begin with. Unless you don’t mind sending me letters using messenger pigeons.”

“Could you guys please take the flirting somewhere else?” Kindaichi snaps. Everyone turns around to look at Kindaichi, who has his arms crossed in front of his medical kit, which is pressed against his chest. “If you don’t mind, I would like to get our room keys now.”

Sure, Kindaichi is easily uptight and always on edge but it is uncharacteristic of him to snap at service crew. He is always polite and friendly when interacting with them, being understanding of their roles and treating them with respect.

Kunimi hears Koganegawa let out a gasp at Kindaichi’s outburst. The team turns to look at Kuroo, who lets out a hearty chuckle instead of looking offended.

“Why, of course! How could I forget to give my dear guests their keys and keep them waiting at the counter this way? Pardon my lack of hospitality.”

Kuroo opens a drawer and pulls out a dusty, locked-up steel box. He blows the dust off the lid and turns the knob of the combination lock with dexterity.

“Here you guys go. Make yourselves at home!” Kuroo says, dangling three keys in front of the squad. Tsukishima and Koganegawa step forth to grab a set of keys. Kunimi turns around to look at Kindaichi, whose face is still set in a scowl. He takes a step forward to collect his room key on Kindaichi’s behalf.

“Take your time to settle down,” Kuroo says. “I’ll show you guys around after you’re done unpacking. Although it may not look like it right now, this ghost town comes to life at night. It’s like a fiesta over here. Perfect for you guys to unwind and chill your nerves.”

“Thank you so much for your offer but we’ll manage on our own,” Kindaichi says. “There’s a lot to be done today.”

“Ah, that’s understandable. I should bring you guys out at night instead because that’s when the party begins. Won’t hold you guys up any longer. Go settle in.”

One by one, the boys nod at Kuroo politely and make their way into their rooms, down a narrow corridor.

Kunimi unlocks the door and flings it open to reveal an unfurnished room with plain white walls, a queen-sized bed, a small loveseat and a window facing a brick wall. He tries his best to ignore the cobweb hanging from the window to the dusty curtains, diverting his attention to the fluffy bed laid in the middle of the room.

Kunimi hadn’t seen a proper bed in years. He resists his inner child’s temptation to jump on and roll around the bed, flopping onto the springy mattress in his dirty clothes.

Instead, he lets out a condescending groan and flings his bag by the door.

“Talk about miserable,” Kunimi mutters. “Love hotel my ass. This place is just as good as a slightly-upgraded prison cell. How are people supposed to make love in a place like this?”

Kindaichi shrugs, placing his kit down on the empty space next to the bed and sitting down on the floor to inspect his supplies.

“Well, I guess it fulfils its purpose of being a temporary hideout,” he says.

Kunimi takes a seat next to Kindaichi, leaning his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Kindaichi replies with a nervous laugh. He tucks a lock of Kunimi’s hair behind his ear. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve been really on edge,” Kunimi says worriedly. “Your nightmares and your emotional outbursts are worrying.”

“I’m just tired. I’m okay, Akira. I promise.”

“Did you just call me…” 

“I’m sorry!” Kindaichi sputters. “I won’t call you by your given name if you don’t like it.”

Kunimi pinches Kindaichi’s cheek playfully.

“Since when did I say that I don’t like it? I love it. Call me by that name more often.”

Kindaichi breaks into a wide grin. He plants a brief kiss on Kunimi’s forehead. 

“Thank you for being here, Akira,” he says softly enough for Kunimi to hear. “You keep me sane when I’m about to lose my mind.”

“I love you, Yuutarou.”

“You know, I am so damn glad that we found our way to a love hotel. Where else would we find such a spacious bed for us to share?” Kunimi says as he breaks out of Kindaichi’s embrace to hop on the queen-sized bed. Why did it matter if he hadn’t taken a bath when the bed has been used for so many one-night-stands? 

He truly feels as though he is floating on a fluffy cloud in the heavenly realm. He hears Kindaichi’s charming laughter and is even more convinced that he is, in fact, dating an angel.

“The universe must be conspiring to bring us closer together as if I don’t already love you enough,” Kindaichi says.

Kunimi smiles, patting the empty space next to him. Kindaichi flops onto the bed and tackles Kunimi, who laughs giddily, pressing his head into Kindaichi’s shirt to muffle his laughter. In return, Kindaichi holds Kunimi closer to him and tickles Kunimi’s sides until he bursts into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

A series of raps on the door — three back-to-back knocks followed by a pause and two more knocks delayed by a five-second interval — interrupt the happy couple’s blissful moment.

“What is it?” Kindaichi asks loudly.

“I know it’s none of my business but could you guys please take your flirting somewhere else?” Tsukishima says, mimicking Kindaichi’s tone from moments ago. I would appreciate if we could unpack quickly and get on with our day.” 

Kindaichi rolls his eyes. Kunimi fails to hold in his laughter.

“Alright, let’s unpack. We have all night to cuddle anyway.”

“And no one to interrupt us while we’re doing it.”

* * *

After spending the entire morning unpacking their belongings, the squad quickly devours the stir-fried spinach and miso soup Kuroo had whipped up in the kitchen. Kunimi feels as though his palate has been cleansed by the taste of fresh vegetables. After eating nothing but pickled vegetables and preserves for three years, he has almost forgotten how fresh vegetables tasted. Hinata, Goshiki, Kindaichi and Koganegawa grovel down their servings like a pack of famished wolves while Tsukishima picks away at his food with his chopsticks. Kindaichi points to Tsukishima’s plate. Swallowing his food, he asks, “Can’t finish that?”

“I eat a normal ‘human’ amount," Tsukishima replies. "I don’t see why I have to stuff myself with food like some badly starved animal.”

“You have to eat more, Tsuki!” Kuroo says lightheartedly, picking up more stir-fried spinach and piling it on Tsukishima’s bowl of rice. 

“Kuroo-san is right, Tsukishima. “I know you have a small appetite but we have a long day ahead of us. You need more nutrients and less caffeine.”

Hinata gasps. “Kindaichi actually said it! See, Tsuki? Less caffeine from today onwards.”

“Why do all of you care so much about how I live my life? Are you guys my adoptive mothers or what?”

“Of course!” Hinata says proudly. “We are one big happy family!”

Kunimi raises his hand. Everyone on the dining table turns to him and he swallows his food.

“Objection,” he says. “I don’t want to be your mother.”

“Good,” Tsukishima replies. “You are still in your right mind.”

“So, what did you boys do before this squad was formed?” Kuroo asks in an attempt to break the ice. He nudges Tsukishima with his elbow playfully. “You’re most definitely a hacker, for sure.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. He ignores Kuroo and shovels his food into his mouth, averting Kuroo’s smug gaze. 

“Tsuki’s brother worked for the government’s intelligence network but one day he disappeared overnight. I know because I was his next-door neighbour. His mother was crying so badly the day her elder son went missing.”

“Probably because he found out about things he shouldn’t know,” Kuroo says. “When you know too much about the government, that’s when they silence you.”

Kunimi shudders at the thought of his mother being hauled away by sentries and his father getting shot on his way home. Adrenaline rushes through his veins as he imagines himself pulling the trigger on the very people who destroyed his happiness, to avenge his parents and himself.

“What about you, bowl-cut boy?”

“Don’t call me that! I am Goshiki Tsutomu, Champion of the Six Realms and the Destined Rival of Ushiwaka the Champion! I am a respected street fighter and people bow their heads before my might. Just a flip of my wrist and my opponents are sent flying to the other side of the net!”

“I have no idea what you just said but good for you!” Kuroo says in an attempt to cut Goshiki off. He places a hand on Koganegawa’s back. “What about you, tall guy?”

“Well, I was a mechanic working at a small garage with my neighbours," Koganegawa says. "They treated me like their own little brother so it was nice while it lasted. They got scouted by the government and got posted somewhere to work at an energy plant. I wish I knew where they are right now.”

“Don’t worry. Those big brothers of yours are probably hard at work powering up our city so that we can still enjoy the luxury of electricity. Some prefectures like New Nagano don’t even have electricity anymore. Besides, they would be proud to know that you’re in good hands. Your team is lucky to have a handy mechanic like you.”

“Ah, thank you, Kuroo-san but not really! I’m mainly in charge of driving and servicing the truck. Besides, I’m not really a frontline fighter.”

“An important role, nonetheless. Support work is important too.”

“When it comes to support work, the real star is Kindaichi-kun!" Koganegawa brags. "He’s a skilled medic. Having him around is a real reassurance.”

“You flatter me, Kogane,” Kindaichi says with a shake of his head. “I am not that good.”

“Nonsense!” Goshiki snaps. “My wound doesn’t even hurt as much anymore. It’s all thanks to you.”

Kunimi diverts his gaze to his bowl, hoping that Kuroo wouldn't notice him and ask about his background. Thankfully, Kunimi tends to fade into the background like he always does, drowned out by the voices and laughter of his more outgoing teammates.

If anything, Kunimi wants nothing more than to disappear.

The conversation is interrupted with a loud, unflattering burp. Everyone on the dining table turns to Hinata as the boy licks his lips and pats his belly in satisfaction.

“Ah, I’m stuffed,” he sighs in contentment. “Thank you so much for the food, Kuroo-san!”

“Always glad to have a satisfied customer!” Kuroo says with a wink. He turns to Tsukishima and smiles when he sees that his bowl is empty.

“Bugger off…” Tsukishima groans before Kuroo can say anything.

Koganegawa slams his empty bowl on the dining table. 

“Thank you so much for the meal, Kuroo-san! I haven’t had such a good meal in ages!”

“I agree,” Goshiki says, scraping the last morsels of food in his bowl. “It’s so good that I would have had seconds if I weren’t this full.”

“Alright then, satisfied guests, leave your utensils here. I’ll clean up over here while you guys do whatever you want. The afternoon’s all yours.”

“Thank you so much for everything, Kuroo-san,” Kindaichi says, bowing politely.

“All part of the job," Kuroo says with a wave of his hand. "Be my guest, be my guest.”

Mutters of _“thank you for the meal”_ echo around the table as everyone quickly grabs their bags, making their way past the main door leading to the stairwell.

Kindaichi waits for everyone else to disperse in all directions first so that he can wrap his hand around Kunimi’s. The two make their way downstairs hand-in-hand.

“Where would you like to head to first, Akira?” Kindaichi asks, swinging their interlocked hands back and forth. "Where would we have better chances of finding useful supplies?"

“This is an almost abandoned red-light district," Kunimi grumbles. "I don’t see how there’s anything to loot in a place like this, where we’re surrounded by pubs, massage parlours and shops selling sex toys.”

“Do you have to put it that way?" Kindaichi says with a groan. "Let's look on the bright side!”

“What bright side is there to speak of in such a dingy place like this?”

“Well, for starters, there aren’t any sentries nearby or other combat squads looking to engage us in a turf war. Whatever we land our eyes on is rightfully ours.”

“Except that there really isn’t anything to loot here," Kunimi deadpans. "Come on, let the others run themselves wild all they want. They’ll simply come to realise that they’re searching for a needle in a haystack.”

Kindaichi raises a brow at Kunimi's response.

“What do you suggest we do then?”

“Let’s go on a date," Kunimi says with a hint of excitement in his voice. "It’s been ages since we’ve last been on one.”

“What about that time we had a candlelight dinner at our old base?”

“You mean, tealight dinner,” Kunimi corrects. “That one doesn’t count. How do you call that a date when Hinata wouldn’t stop barging into the room, grinning like he caught us being up to something naughty?”

Kindaichi lets out a laugh at the memory of Kunimi holding back his frustration at Hinata, who was incessantly humming wedding music by his ear while the couple devoured their umeboshi on rice.

“What are you laughing at?” Kunimi asks with a pout.

“You know what, Akira? Just walking down the streets with your hand in mine is bliss to me. There is nothing else I could ask for.”

“Ugh, you and your sappy words," Kunimi snorts. "Did you know that this street was where sleazy sentry officers held their sexy escorts by the waist as they hobbled around in their drunken stupor?”

Kindaichi’s happy expression melts into one of complete disgust.

“You just ruined my imagination!”

“Just stating facts," Kunimi says with a shrug. "Well, there aren’t horny sentries or sexy escorts here anymore. This place turned into a ghost town after it became a major Plague cluster.”

“That was two years ago. It’s surprising how it’s as quiet as ever after all this time.”

“That’s because the next town over became the new red-light-district after the infection spread,” Kunimi informs.

“How do you know all this?” Kindaichi asks.

“It was all over the news. They also showed how every sleazy ass flocked their way to their new sensual haven in less than a month since the outbreak.”

“Makes me lose my respect for sentry officers even more.”

“Never had any for them to begin with,” Kunimi says bitterly. 

As the couple treads further from their temporary hideout, Kunimi spots a large machine adorned with pink hearts and kiss marks sitting outside a karaoke lounge. He stops in his tracks and eyes the machine suspiciously.

“What’s this clunky machine doing out here?”

“As you can already tell, it’s a condom vending machine,” Kindaichi replies, pointing at a white vending machine sitting outside a massage parlour.

“No, I mean that giant box outside the karaoke lounge.”

Kindaichi's eyes light up when he sees the large machine

“That’s a Purikura photo booth! Oh, would you look at that? It’s actually powered on!”

“Photo booth, you say?" Kunimi says sceptically. "I don’t see how a box like this can take pictures.”

“Basically, you go inside the booth to take photos with friends and choose your preferred filters, backgrounds and frames. After that, you use the screen attached outside the machine to decorate the photos with digital stickers. Once that’s done, you print them out.”

“You sound so experienced.”

“Well, my ex-girlfriend was obsessed with these things. We’d blow out cash on these things every weekend, decorating our photos with hearts and kiss marks.”

“That’s surprising.”

“That I have an ex-girlfriend?” Kindaichi says nervously.

“Your willingness to take cutesy photos is what’s unbelievable,” Kunimi replies, playfully smacking his boyfriend on his back to loosen him up. “You don’t look like that sort of guy.”

“It’s not all that bad. I have yet to toss one photo out. I’ll let you have a look.”

Kindaichi opens up his wallet to show Kunimi a picture of him holding a rather petite girl by her waist, her head tucked under his chin and their hands cupped together to form a heart shape. He squints at the writing at the bottom right corner of the photograph.

“Kaoru loves Yuutarou, huh?” Kunimi scoffs. “You look cute together. Why did you break up with her?”

“Long story. Well, I wouldn’t have met you if I hadn’t parted ways with her so I consider it a blessing in disguise! I should have tossed out this photo the second I broke up with her.”

“Dude, chill out. I’m not going to be jealous and pick a fight with you just because of a damn photo of your ex. I just want to know why you broke up with this chick.”

“She left me shortly after I started training to be a medic. Said that I wasn’t trying hard enough to keep our relationship afloat.”

“Dude, it’s her loss if she chose to give up on you just because you decided to pursue your goals. She doesn’t deserve you.”

“I guess so.”

“So, do you still want to take photos with this thing? I’ll do it with you if you’re up for it.”

“You mean it? You know, us guys aren’t allowed in these things without a girl accompanying us.”

“Who cares, almost everyone on Earth is already dead and there’s no sentry nearby to catch us. Heart stickers, right? Let’s do this before I inevitably come to regret it.”

“You’re on. I’m picking out the most glittery frames and stickers I can find!” Kindaichi says in excitement, dragging Kunimi into the photo booth before he can harbour second thoughts. He slots ten credit coins into the machine and the screen lights up.

Kunimi watches over Kindaichi’s shoulder as he taps away on the screen with a stylus pen, selecting various backdrops.

“Akira, come pick some too!”

“Can’t be bothered. Knock yourself out.”

“Alright then, don’t complain if I pick something you don’t like!”

“If you’re going to kill me, please just grant me a quick death.”

“You asked for it! Alright, strike a pose, Akira!”

Kunimi stares blankly at the countdown on the screen, holding up a peace sign.”

“Dude, we’re in a Purikura booth. Go all out with the poses.”

Kunimi clicks his tongue in his annoyance of that phrase. He raises his other hand and wraps it around Kindaichi’s shoulder.

“Will this cut it?”

Kunimi sticks his tongue out at the screen and a bright flash goes off. Another countdown timer goes off and Kunimi points finger guns at the screen, prompting Kindaichi to do the same.

“Fun, right?” Kindaichi says, smirking.

“Oh, shut up.”

Another flash goes off and the timer restarts. 

“I just realised that you weren’t smiling in the last two pictures. Let me help you with that.”

Kindaichi tugs at the corners of Kunimi’s lips in an attempt to make him smile. Kunimi struggles to pry Kindaichi’s fingers off but a bright flash goes off in his face.

“You’re so going to pay for that ugly picture,” Kunimi grumbles. Kindaichi lets out a laugh.

“What could you possibly do to me? Tackle me to the ground?”

With a sly grin, Kunimi leaps onto Kindaichi’s back, clinging on tightly to Kindaichi like a sloth to a tree. Both boys burst into laughter at the exact same moment and the camera flash goes off in their faces.

“That’s the last one! Let’s go decorate our photos. I swear I’ll make you pay for that sneak attack.”

“Hey, you started it, Kindaichi Yuutarou.”

“Someone’s feeling salty…” Kindaichi teases. The boys exit the booth and head straight to the screen attached outside. Kindaichi starts tapping on the screen with the provided stylus excitedly. A variety of stickers appear on the screen along with their unglamorous photographs. Of which, Kunimi likes the last one the most.

“Would you like to try it?” Kindaichi offers, extending the stylus to Kunimi. 

With a shrug, Kunimi takes the stylus from Kindaichi and scrolls through the selection of stickers.

“Oh, look at what we have here,” Kunimi deadpans. “Glittery cat ears and whiskers. Cool shit.”

He taps on a pair of blue cat ears and places them on Kindaichi’s head. Kindaichi rolls his eyes.

“I should’ve known.” 

Kunimi laughs. He adds a pair of cat whiskers to Kindaichi’s photo. “I’m having so much fun.”

“They have bunny ears too!” says Kindaichi, placing a pair on Kunimi’s head. “Here you go.”

“Why bunny ears?”

“It’s hilarious! It suits your chubby cheeks.”

“Very funny,” Kunimi snorts. He scrolls through the selection of accessory stickers and pulls out a sweet pink bow.

“Oi, why are you putting a ribbon in my hair?” Kindaichi exclaims.

“You started it,” Kunimi replies smugly as he browses through the various special effect filters. “Now, let’s add some blush.”

“Akira, you asshole! I’m giving you lipstick and a princess tiara as payback!”

“Not until I give you some more heart stickers!”

“I’m adding stars!”

“Rainbows.”

“Kiss marks.”

“More glitter.”

“We look absolutely ridiculous at this point!” Kindaichi groans. He taps on the print button before he or Kunimi can make any more obnoxious edits and the machine spits out two photo strips. 

Kunimi bends over to retrieve the photo strips from the slot, scrunching his face at the monstrosity that greets him. 

* * *

As the sun begins to set, Kunimi and Kindaichi make their way up one of the taller buildings in the district to catch the best view of the setting sun. Although there is nothing particularly impressive about the view, spending an evening out in the open without having to hide from sentry officers is a rather refreshing experience.

Here, curfew hours are nonexistent.

Kunimi takes a seat on the roof, swinging his legs off the ledge. 

“That’s dangerous, Akira! We’re on the seventh floor. You could fall and hurt yourself!”

“Pretty sure we’ve done more life-threatening things than sitting on a roof for this to be considered dangerous,” Kunimi says with a lighthearted laugh. “Come on, I’ve been doing this since I was a kid. It’ll be safe.”

Kindaichi grunts. He takes a seat next to Kunimi, carefully sliding his legs off the ledge.

“See?” Kunimi says, wrapping a hand around Kindaichi’s waist, shifting closer to his boyfriend. “It isn’t that bad.”

“Yeah,” Kindaichi mutters. “This really is nothing compared to all that we’ve done so far.”

Kunimi leans his head on Kindaichi’s shoulder and gazes into the sky painted with brilliant hues of pinks, blues and lilacs. 

“Hey, Akira?” Kunimi hears Kindaichi mutter. He turns his gaze to Kindaichi.

“You know, we’ve been dating for some time and all but I’ve never heard you say anything about your past…”

Kunimi releases his hold on his boyfriend’s waist and sits upright. He squares his shoulders and stretches his legs out.

“You want to do a background check on your boyfriend, huh?” 

“I-I mean, I’m just curious,” Kindaichi mutters. “You don’t have to tell me about it if it makes you uncomfortable. I understand.”

“You’re talking about the conversation at the table during lunch, aren’t you?” Kunimi asks. “Well, I have nothing to hide, really. I simply didn’t want to reveal anything earlier because there will be so many pitying eyes cast on me. It’s pathetic.”

“You’re free to tell me anything. I won’t judge you, belittle you or pity you no matter what.”

Kunimi swallows the lump in his throat. 

Of all the people in the world, he can most definitely trust Kindaichi with his life. He would have to come clean with his boyfriend about his past one way or another. 

_Better to tell him now, since we’re finally alone._

He draws in a breath and exhales deeply.

“I come from a lower-middle-income family,” he says, fiddling with his fingers. “Even so, we led a rather cosy life. However, my mother has arthritis. Every winter, her joints would ache and swell up. Ever since the Plague broke out in our sector, her supply of medication got cut off and she had to quit her job due to her joints acting up more often. My father had to work two jobs and sometimes, come home past curfew hours without a curfew-breaking permit from his employers. We worried about him a lot but he would always assure us that he’ll stay safe. He made a promise to us, that he’d come home safely no matter what it took.

“Bullshit. He was shot by a sentry on his way home, past curfew hours just because he was carrying a bag of medication from the pharmacy. He was singled out as a possible looter and instead of questioning him, those damned guards opened fire on sight. My mother, who was standing at our balcony to keep a lookout for my father, saw her own husband get killed in front of her eyes. The next morning, those bastards stormed to our apartment and demanded that we come along with them. My mother pleaded with them to not lay a single finger on me in exchange for cheap labour. Before she got dragged away, she promised me that she would come back for me and told me to wait in our apartment. I waited for a month, surviving on dry foods until the landlord kicked me out for being unable to pay for rent and utilities. I roamed the streets alone until I found those guys.”

“I can’t believe you had to put up with all that. What’s worse, you kept that trauma all to yourself without telling us about it. We could’ve shared some of your burden, Akira.”

“What could you guys possibly do? Kill those bastards who killed my dad and took my mum?”

“We could try to help you find your mother. I believe that I have enough knowledge of how the military works and useful connections to figure out where she might be.”

Kunimi arches an eyebrow. “Useful connections? Are you gonna bribe officials or what?”

“Dude, I did my combat medic training at a military facility.”

“Whoops, my bad.”

“I’ll help you find your mother, Akira. I promise.”

“Ah shit, here we go again,” Kunimi grumbles. “Promises make me sick. My dad made a promise to come home safe and he got killed. My mum made a promise to come back for me but she never did.”

“Akira, believe me. I am serious about this. You’re important to me and I know that it’s hard for you to place your trust in me after all that’s happened to you. I’m not asking for you to do so but I will do what it takes to bring your mother back.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Yuutarou. We don’t even know if she’s alive. The virus kills anyone above the age of forty.”

“If they’re wandering the streets alone without access to proper medical facilities. There’s a chance that she may be at a government facility, considering that she was taken away by sentries at your doorstep. Based on my personal observations, they only do that when ‘recruiting’ potential workers.

“You’re saying that my mother might be stuck in one of those so-called safe camps?”

“You got that right.”

Kunimi leans back on the dry grass, stretching out his limbs. Gazing into the distance, he lets out a heavy sigh. Although he is touched by his boyfriend’s eagerness to help him with a near-impossible mission, he knows deep down that he might never be able to reunite with his mother.

Not in this world, at least.

“You don’t believe me?” Kindaichi says in a near whisper. Kunimi huffs in response.

“I suppose I have no choice, then. I, Kindaichi Yuutarou make a promise to Kunimi Akira on this day, the twenty-second of August, in the year two thousand, one hundred and ninety-two, to reunite Kunimi Akira with his mother no matter what it takes.”

Kunimi swats Kindaichi on his back. “Cut it out, do you think you’re a soldier or something? You’re making yourself look stupid.”

“Says the person who made us look like clowns at the photo booth.”

“Hey, you had a part to play in that too,” Kunimi protests.

“Can’t believe I paid ten credits for this shit,” Kindaichi grumbles, taking his wallet out of his pocket. He takes out the photo of him and Kaoru, tossing it down the building into the drain below before replacing it with the photo of Kunimi clinging onto his back. 

“You didn’t have to do that. I’m not going to be jealous of her or anything.”

“There’s no point keeping it when she has no place in my heart anymore. You’ve occupied every square inch of my heart that there is, Akira.”  
Kunimi pushes Kindaichi away playfully. “You’re such a sap, get away from me.”

“Never!” Kindaichi says as he tackles Kunimi, who bursts into a fit of laughter from being held on his ticklish spot. “You’re mine!”

“I get it, I get it. I’m not going anywhere. Please spare me before we both fall off the roof!”

Without warning, Kindaichi leans forward to plant a kiss on Kunimi’s forehead. Kunimi lets out a giggle, wrapping his arms around Kindaichi’s waist.

“Real smooth, Rakkyo.”

Kindaichi’s face scrunches up at his detested nickname. “Way to ruin the moment. I’m so going to kill Hinata for this.”

“Speaking of which, you’re so not going to breathe a word of this Purikura shit to Hinata and the others, you hear me? I’ll never live to see the light of day if any of them lay their eyes on this monstrosity.”

“It’s a promise. I sure as hell wouldn’t want them finding this thing either.”

How many promises have you made me already? Just minutes ago, you promised that you’ll help me find my mum. Now this,” Kunimi says teasingly. “I have a lot of trust issues, you know?”

“I take every promise seriously. Do you want me to write down every promise to you on an official document for both of us to sign on?”

“That’s unnecessary. I trust you, Yuutarou.”

With a smile, Kindaichi extends his pinky finger to Kunimi.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a promise. I will honour my every word.”

In return, Kunimi extends his pinky finger and locks it around Kindaichi’s.

A warm summer breeze envelopes the boys as they smile goofily at each other for acting like young children. 

Kunimi had never trusted another person more. He can only hope that his trust wouldn’t be betrayed, that Kindaichi would really help him find his mother, whom he hadn’t seen in three years.

And that he wouldn’t let anyone else lay their eyes on the embarrassing photo strips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far. I hope you like the adventures of these boys as much as I do. I still don't have a lot planned out so I'm kinda just winging this fic and having fun as I go along. Please leave a comment if you liked this chapter or if you have any feedback! <3  
> Twitter: @chlorophyltalks (I whine more about writing than I actually write, so yeah...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a fiesta! The squad lets loose at a celebration on a rooftop without having to keep their guards up for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my baby Goshiki! I love you, little bowl cut! <3  
> I'm so sorry for the wait! This week has been a frenzy, whew... The bulk of this chapter was typed out while I was drinking at a party :') if the boys act as though they are on crack, blame the alcohol.  
> Oh, I had this song in mind while I was writing this chapter - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCHmqhZKwAM (Fiesta by +Plus)

Without any working street lamps, sparsely scattered kerosene lanterns light up the dark streets with a warm glow. Kindaichi and Kunimi walk down the dimly lit street, pinkies still interlocked from their promise on the rooftop. 

“Hey,” Kunimi says, breaking the silence. “Aren’t you tired from holding my hand like this?”

Kindaichi shakes his head, swinging their linked arms back and forth.

“I can never get tired of holding your hand, Akira.”

Kunimi lets out a laugh.

“I can feel your devotion but seriously, does your hand not feel sore from doing this?”

“Nope,” Kindaichi says affirmatively. “I could do this all day.”

“Come on, the idiot parade is going to gawk at us if keep this up.”

“Let them gawk all they want. I’m not letting you go.”

“What if I need to take a dump?" Kunimi groans. "Are you gonna sit on the toilet bowl with me?”

Kindaichi's soft expression turns into one of complete disgust. Kunimi lets out a laugh at Kindaichi's expression.

“No way!” Kindaichi exclaims.

“Thought so," Kunimi says with a laugh. "Come on, we’re already here. My hand is going numb.”

“Alright, alright,” Kindaichi whines, letting go of Kunimi’s pinky reluctantly. “You’re going to make up for this later.”

Kunimi sticks his tongue out at Kindaichi and the couple head up the stairs to see Kuroo standing by the door with a smug grin. The rest of the squad—except for Tsukishima—stands behind the older boy, grinning in anticipation.

“Were you guys waiting for us?” Kindaichi asks, casting a nervous glance at Hinata, who looks as though he is about to implode from holding in his excitement.

“Of course!” Hinata exclaims. “Don’t you guys want to go to the fiesta?”

“Crap, I totally forgot,” Kindaichi groans, burying his face in his hand. He turns to face Kuroo and bows apologetically. “Sorry to keep you waiting. Would we still be in time for the celebrations?”

“Definitely!” Kuroo replies. “It’s a celebration every night on Seventh Avenue. The only thing we’ve got to worry about is the food supply running out. I heard that there’s going to be a free flow of watermelon tonight, though.”

Koganegawa lets out a gasp, barely able to contain his excitement. He places his hands on Goshiki’s shoulders, shaking him back and forth. “Did you just say watermelon?”

“Cut it out!” Goshiki hisses in annoyance. “What are you on about?”

“We haven’t had watermelon in so long!" Koganegawa exclaims. "It’s a summer dream come true!”

“How did you kids survive the past few summers without any watermelon?” Kuroo asks in genuine disbelief. Kindaichi responds with a shrug.

“There weren’t any watermelons for us to loot near our old base. We usually make do with cucumbers.”

“Cucumbers are rich in water content but here’s nothing like a juicy slice of watermelon to beat the heat!” Kuroo says. “Come on, let’s go before the others beat us to it.”

Koganegawa lets out a cheer, prompting Kunimi to plug his fingers in his ears.

“Now, this is what I call a real summer!”

Kunimi rolls his eyes, bracing himself for the long night ahead. The mere thought of Hinata, Koganegawa and Goshiki going on a sugar high is enough to make Kunimi's hair stand. He turns to look at Tsukishima, who is slouched over in resignation. The bespectacled boy lets out a heavy sigh.

“Same,” Kunimi mutters under his breath.

“You kids are an interesting bunch,” Kuroo says, shaking his head in amusement. “Those guys are going to love you. By the way, bring along any goodies you may have for extra networking points.”

“We’ve got booze!” Hinata exclaims.

Kuroo raises a brow, chuckling in disbelief. “You kids actually drink?”

Hinata nods. “We ferment our booze ourselves!”

Kuroo laughs hysterically, throwing his head back and slapping his thigh. The boys narrow their eyes at Kuroo.

“You guys are way crazier than I thought!” Kuroo says, holding a hand to his side. "Underage drinking is one thing but making your own alcohol is on a whole 'nother level of illegal business!"

Koganegawa shrugs. “Well, it’s not like there are any adults out here to stop us from doing so. Do you wanna try some?”

“Deal,” Kuroo says, swinging the keys to his establishment on his finger. “Let’s roll.”

Hinata quickly gathers five bottles of alcohol while the rest of the squad heads down the stairs. Hinata quickly scrambles to Kuroo’s side so that the older boy can lock up.

“Kuroo-san, aren’t you afraid of heading out this late?”

Kuroo shakes his head. “Not at all. We don’t give a shit about curfews, sentries and all that crap out here. It’s pretty safe, even at night.”

Hinata lets out a gasp.

“I can’t believe that there would ever be a safe haven in New Miyagi!”

“You won’t believe it until you see it with your own eyes, Shrimpy.”

“Sounds shady,” Tsukishima remarks. 

“Alright!” Kuroo says, smirking to himself. He stuffs his keys into his pocket and heads down the stairs with Hinata following behind. The squad hits the streets with kerosene lanterns illuminating their path and Kuroo leading the way. As the boys make their way down the seemingly empty street, Kunimi hears sounds of cheering and applause from a few blocks away.

“Guys, did you hear that?” Hinata asks excitedly, turning back to face his teammates with a broad smile hanging from his lips. Kindaichi nods in response.

“I heard it. It sounds like a big party is ahead of us like Kuroo-san mentioned but it looks like we're approaching a dead end.”

Kuroo lets out a chuckle. “Who says that it’s going to be out on the streets? We’re going upstairs, to the roof on the seventh floor of block seven on Seventh Avenue. Or as we like to call it, Seventh Haven.”

Hinata, Koganegawa and Goshiki let out a collective gasp while Kunimi and Tsukishima roll their eyes.

“That’s so cool!" Hinata exclaims in anticipation. "Where do we go? Which flight of stairs do we take?”

“Woah there, chill out, kid! We’re already here! Up these rickety stairs, you’ll experience paradise like you never had in your entire life! Get ready for one hell of a fiesta.”

“I’m so hyped!” Hinata exclaims, punching a fist in the air.

“Here we are, folks! Welcome to Paradise”

The rooftop, which had been completely empty earlier when Kunimi was on his date with Kindaichi, had come to life with close to fifty young adults partying the night away. Music fills the air as musicians strum their guitars and slap wooden crates to the rhythm. The voices of people singing along to the music bathe Kunimi’s surroundings in a warm and inviting atmosphere.

“I’ll leave you kids here to explore!” Kuroo says smugly, patting Hinata on his head. “I’m gonna have a men's night with the big guys. Catch you later.”

“You’re not much older than us!” Hinata grumbles, prying Kuroo’s hand from his head.

“Still older than you kids!” Kuroo says with a wave of his hand. “I’ll pick you kiddies up in an hour!”

With that, Kuroo disappears into a crowd of young couples dancing around a bonfire, spinning and swaying to the music in their partners’ arms. A group of young teens sit around a smaller bonfire, toasting marshmallows and grilling corn. 

“Yuutarou,” Kunimi says, pointing at the people crowding around the bonfire. “There’s your favourite grilled corn over there.”

Kindaichi does not respond. Kunimi turns around to his boyfriend standing stiffly as he gazes blankly into the dancing flames, hands clenched tightly by his side. Worried, Kunimi gives his boyfriend a gentle nudge in his arm, snapping him out of his daze.

Kindaichi hums in response. 

“Something bothering you? We could always go to that corner if it’s too noisy here.”

“That would be nice,” Kindaichi says with a slight smile. Kunimi wraps his hand around Kindaichi’s arm, leading his away from the crowd. Koganegawa jumps in front of the couple and they let out a collective yelp.

“Kogane!” Kindaichi scolds. “Were you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“No, I came here to give you your favourite grilled corn!” Koganegawa exclaims, holding up a plate with six cobs of grilled corn. “Happy belated birthday!”

Kunimi and Kindaichi exchange a look of bewilderment before turning back to a beaming Koganegawa.

“Kogane, my birthday was three months ago…”

“That’s why I said ‘happy belated birthday’, silly!” Koganegawa replies with a grin. His earnest expression makes it hard for Kindaichi to refuse his offer.

“Thank you for the belated birthday gift, Kogane,” Kindaichi says as he receives the plate stacked with his favourite food. Goshiki approaches the trio, slapping his hand on Koganegawa’s back.

“I believe that _my_ birthday is just around the corner," Goshiki says. "Where is _my_ present?”

Koganegawa bites his lip, scratching the back of his head nervously while Goshiki taps his foot on the floor impatiently.

“Um… it’s a surprise!”

“I bet your ass that you haven’t gotten me a gift at all!” Goshiki grumbles disappointedly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“No! I have a gift for you, Tsutomu!” Koganegawa sputters. “I swear!”

Kunimi rolls his eyes at the lovers’ tiff unfolding before him. 

"First name basis," Kindaichi whispers in his ear.

Standing on his tipped toes, Kunimi whispers back, "These two idiots are perfect for each other. So, are we gonna wait for them or do we run?"

With a sigh, Kindaichi approaches Goshiki and Koganegawa.

"Guys, there’s no way I can finish all of this on my own," Kindaichi says with a nervous laugh, hoping to lighten the atmosphere. "Let’s all have one each, alright?”

“Alright!” Koganegawa replies. “Let’s go find Tsuki and Hinata. We shall feast tonight!”

“They’re sitting by the crates of watermelon,” Goshiki says, pointing to the corner of the rooftop stacked with crates and cardboard boxes. “I’ll bring you guys there. Oh, I must warn you guys that Hinata is shooting watermelon seeds from his mouth, so be careful not to stand in front of him.”

The squad weaves through the crowd of carefree young adults socialising with bottles of alcohol in their hands, swaying to the rhythm of an upbeat song. Kunimi catches Hinata’s tuft of orange hair from a distance away and Hinata waves at the squad excitedly. 

“You guys are here!” Hinata exclaims, holding his hands up for a high-five. Koganegawa smacks his large palms against Hinata’s much smaller ones while Kindaichi places the plate stacked with grilled corn next to Tsukishima, who is cutting up another watermelon.

“Help yourselves,” Tsukishima says, gesturing to the slices of cut watermelon laid out on a tray. The boys take a slice each, sinking their teeth into the juicy red fruit.

“Now, this is what I call the taste of summer!” Koganegawa says. Kindaichi nods in agreement.

“This is so good!”

As the boys take turns to sing praises about the watermelon, the music gradually fades out. The musicians take turns to exchange a few words, that the boys can barely hear over the incessant chatter. 

"Finally," Kunimi says. "A bit of quiet."

"Come on, Kunimi," Hinata says, nudging Kunimi's arm with his elbow. "You can't deny that you're having fun right now."

Kunimi shrugs, taking another bite into his watermelon slice.

"Noise is annoying in general."

The minute Kunimi makes his stand, he hears the sound of hands slapping on wooden crates and the shaking of tin cans. The blare of saxophones fills the air, accompanied by the strumming of guitars.

Koganegawa tugs Goshiki’s arm excitedly.

“This is your favourite song, isn’t it?”

Goshiki's eyes light up at once.

“Wait, you actually remembered?”

“Why wouldn’t I?" Koganegawa says proudly. "I remember everything about you except for your birthday!"

"So you do admit that you forgot my birthday!" Goshiki says, poking Koganegawa in his side repeatedly.

"It's tomorrow, it's tomorrow!" Come on, Tsutomu, let me off just this once and dance with me!”

Before Goshiki can protest, Koganegawa pulls him in to dance with the rest of the crowd, singing along with the musicians.

Tsukishima shakes his head.

“All these couples,” he says with a groan. 

Kunimi smirks, leaning on Kindaichi’s shoulder.

“You didn’t have to rub it in,” the bespectacled boy sneers. “Spare a thought for others, will you?”

“You have no right to complain,” Hinata grumbles. “You have a guy hitting on you but you chose to ignore him instead. I don’t even have anyone hitting on me!”

“You know what? I don’t want to be in a relationship right now,” Tsukishima says, tilting his head in the direction of Goshiki screaming from Kogane spinning him around in the air too hard.

Kindaichi lets out a panicked yelp. 

“Be careful of your wound, Goshiki!” Kindaichi calls out. “Your stitches might tear apart if you’re not careful! Kogane, you’re going to fall!”

As though Kindaichi had predicted this outcome, Koganegawa loses his balance and collapses on the floor with Goshiki landing safely on top of him. The boys bump foreheads, laughing giddily at each other for their blunder. Kindaichi rushes over to help them up while Tsukishima clicks his tongue in disapproval.

“He should be glad that he didn’t get sent flying to space by that behemoth,” Tsukishima sneers. “Shouldn’t he be angry?”

“Why should he?” Hinata grumbles. “Isn’t it obvious how happy Goshiki is when he’s around Kogane? Why should he be angry at someone who brings him happiness? Also, you’re only slightly shorter than Kogane.”

“You’re only making yourself sound more lonely, Shrimp,” Tsukishima mutters. Hinata sticks his tongue out in response.

“Says you…”

“I’m single by choice,” the taller boy says smugly. “You’re not in my league.”

With an indignant grunt, Hinata grabs a watermelon slice and chomps hard on it, spitting out the seeds in a straight arc towards Tsukishima, who deflects the attack with a dish. Kunimi lets out a laugh at the comedic sight before him.

“I love how they’re not a couple but they bicker like one,” Kindaichi mutters in disbelief, taking his seat next to Kunimi.

“You mean an old married couple waiting to get their divorce papers signed?” Kunimi corrects, leaning on Kindaichi’s shoulder.

"How are the two idiots?"

"They're alright," Kindaichi replies, taking a huge bite into his favourite grilled corn. A million thoughts cross Kunimi’s mind as he admires his boyfriend gnawing away on a grilled corn cob.

_How does he look so cute even when he’s eating corn? He looks so happy right now that it’s adorable._

Kindaichi’s soft smile shifts into a worried grimace when he sees Goshiki clutching his side, laughing uncontrollably while Koganegawa steadies him. 

“Wonder what’s so funny?” Kindaichi asks.

“Probably an inside joke that only the idiot parade can understand.”

“Wonder if Goshiki will be alright like this?”

“Even if he collapses, that giant will be there to catch him. Nothing to worry about. Wanna go toast some food by the bonfire?”

Kindaichi’s face pales at Kunimi’s suggestion. He zones out for a minute, staring into the dancing flames.

“Yuutarou.”

“Huh?”

“Wanna go sit by the fire?”

“No thanks. It’s hot enough as it is.”

“That’s because you’re wearing a long-sleeved shirt in the middle of summer,” Kunimi points out. “Just unbutton your shirt or roll your sleeves up.”

“That’s right!” Hinata says in agreement. “Show off your muscles, Kindaichi!”

“What’s there to show? I’m all skin and bones anyway.”

“We wouldn’t know if you never wear anything short-sleeved,” Hinata says. “Go loot a few T-shirts tomorrow.”

Kindaichi bites his lip. With a shrug, he takes a huge bite of corn. Kunimi leans his head into the crevice between his boyfriend’s shoulder and cheek, smiling to himself. As much as he hates the loud music, cheering and upbeat chatter of jubilant young adults filling the air, the fact that he finally found a place where he doesn’t have to keep on edge, on the lookout for sentries and rival combat squads, fills him with a sense of indescribable bliss. Gratitude, even. 

After all these years in search of a safe haven, the boys have found themselves a paradise amidst the raging chaos.

As Kunimi steals a glance at Kindaichi taking a huge bite of corn, he quietly wishes that this summer would never end.

* * *

After a long night of merrymaking and feasting, Kunimi sits in the bathtub attached to his new bathroom, deep in thought about what the squad had been through in the past two days. The entire chain of events from their moving out had caused such a stir in Kunimi's life, throwing him off course from what he is used to. 

Kunimi felt had never felt more drained in his life. If it weren’t for Kindaichi’s reassuring presence, he believes that he might not have made it this far with the squad, especially with the whole whirlwind of events leading up to this very moment of peaceful solitude. 

What Kindaichi had mentioned about Kunimi keeping him sane could go both ways. If it weren’t for Kindaichi, Kunimi would not have anyone to turn to for help and no one he can actually confide in. Heck, he fades into the background so easily that he doubts if Kuroo had actually taken notice of him at all since he hadn’t exchanged a single word with his new landlord for the whole day.

Kunimi lets out a sigh. Feeling the tips of his fingers wrinkling from being soaked in the water for too long, he pulls the drain plug and steps out of the tub, drying himself with a fresh bath towel Kuroo had laid out earlier in the day. He wraps the towel around his waist, placing a hand on the half-opened bathroom door. His eyes spring wide open when he sees Kindaichi’s sitting on the edge of their bed with his bare back facing him, covered with burn scars inching up to his right upper arm.

Kunimi hides behind the door to collect himself and to process his thoughts, placing a hand over his mouth to stifle a gasp rising up his throat.

At that moment, every seemingly insignificant detail to Kindaichi finally makes sense to Kunimi, explaining Kindaichi's incessant worry over his teammates' personal safety, reluctance to wear T-shirts, unease in the presence of flames and nightmares of losing people he cares about.

Kunimi bites down on his lip to suppress the rising feelings of guilt bubbling from within.

_How can I call myself his boyfriend if I hadn’t noticed something this important?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! *dodges knife* I love Kindaichi very much but it's time for angst! What's an apocalypse AU without any angst, amirite? -w-  
> Scream at me on Twitter @chlorophyltalks


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi and Kindaichi learn to let their walls down. Kunimi gets a lot of feelings, which he isn't used to. Spoiler alert: it's called love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some angst on this lovely day/night! :) Sprinkled a dash of humour bc I'm not feeling evil enough. Yet.

The burns that cover Kindaichi’s back and right upper arm fill Kunimi with concern, intrigue and mostly guilt. He slips past the door with only a towel wrapped around his waist and droplets of water dripping from his hair. He approaches Kindaichi apprehensively and against his better judgement, wraps his arms around Kindaichi’s scarred back, nuzzling his face nape of his boyfriend’s neck. Kindaichi lets out a surprised yelp and pulls away from Kunimi’s grasp defensively.

“Akira!” Kindaichi lashes out. Kunimi flinches at Kindaichi's sudden outburst. 

“I’m sorry,” Kunimi says, bringing his hands down to his lap. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Kindaichi’s scowl softens. He turns away from Kunimi, disappointed at himself for reacting so strongly to a rare shower of affection from his usually passive boyfriend. The wounded look in Kunimi’s eyes is too much for him to take.

“I should be the one apologising,” Kindaichi says, tears rimming his eyelids. “I’m sorry for raising my voice at you.”

“Don’t say anything,” Kunimi whispers, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s waist. “Just… Just let me…”

Kindaichi places his hands on Kunimi’s crossed arms, giving them a gentle squeeze. He blinks away the tears clouding his vision.

“You’ve seen it all,” he sobs. “I’m so sorry.”

“Why should you have to apologise?” 

“I kept this a secret from you and everyone else.”

Kunimi tightens his hold around Kindaichi's waist, rubbing his forehead against's Kindaichi's back.

“We could never be mad at you for wanting to hide your scars. It’s not as though we’re going to grill you over your past. Heck, which one of us even cares what everyone did before forming this squad?”

Kindaichi’s lips quiver.

“It’s proof that I’m a good-for-nothing who can’t do anything to save my own life.”

Kunimi’s eyes spring open in annoyance and he lets go of Kindaichi at once.

“Don’t you fucking say that about yourself,” he snaps. Kindaichi whips around, shocked at Kunimi’s sudden outburst.

“Akira…”

“Have you any idea how important you are to me?” Kunimi shouts. “You are a beacon of light, bringing joy and laughter to my life. You are an angel descended from heaven into this broken world to fix this hellhole!”

Kunimi bites his lip upon realising that he had acted out on his emotions. He is known for being collected and rational, solving problems through logic and with a clear head.

He had never felt this way prior to his meeting with Kindaichi. He can't explain the surge of emotions churning in his chest, threatening to burst at the seams all because of a single person. 

“That’s an overstatement,” Kindaichi mutters.

“It's not," Kunimi argues. "Sure, you may be a bit of a stubborn, salty brat but you’re everything good to me. I don’t give a damn about anything else. You are my guardian angel, Kindaichi Yuutarou.”

“This angel’s wings have burnt into nothingness in his disgraceful fall from heaven,” Kindaichi whimpers. “What you are seeing right now is the price I paid for my past sins.”

“I don’t care about what you did in the past. You are my guardian angel now and that’s all that matters.”

Kunimi watches as Kindaichi’s shoulders tremble. 

“Don’t cry, Yuutarou."

“I’m so sorry!" Kindaichi sobs, bringing his arms to his face to dry his eyes. "I never wanted you to see me like this! I’m so pathetic!”

Kunimi bites his lip to stop himself from saying something that might hurt Kindaichi’s feelings even further but the urge to knock some sense into his self-loathing boyfriend is too strong. He cups his boyfriend’s tear-streaked face with his hands, pushing away his messy fringe and planting a kiss on his forehead, right in front of his widow’s peak. With a gentle sweep of his thumb, Kunimi wipes the stream of tears falling from Kindaichi’s cheek. 

“Don’t cry anymore, alright?” Kunimi says softly, running his hands through Kindaichi’s wet hair. “Your eyes are too beautiful to be tinted red like this. Look at how puffy your eyelids are.”

“What’s so great about my eyes?” Kindaichi scoffs. “They are as dull as dull can be.”

“Don’t give me that crap. I think that they’re alluring and that’s all that fucking matters. Are they copper coloured?”

“Everyone says that they’re brown but I think they’re grey.”

“Grey? That’s a lie. I can see a hint of copper. Heck, they look gold-coloured at an angle.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Kunimi says, pulling Kindaichi’s face closer to his. “They’re a dull gold colour, alright. Just like your name. Don’t you think they resemble the colour of tarnished credit coins?”

“Does it even matter what colour my irises are? They’re so tiny that no one takes notice of them.”

“I notice them,” Kunimi says affirmatively. "Your eyes are like a kaleidoscope. They draw me in every time I look into them. Don’t you ruin your beautiful eyes with tears anymore.”

Kunimi brushes Kindaichi’s long fringe aside and gazes longingly into his eyes.

“You’re breathtaking, Yuu.”

“I’m not,” Kindaichi groans, poking Kunimi’s cheek gently. 

“You are,” Kunimi says affirmatively, placing his hands on Kindaichi’s shoulders. “I’ve been attracted to you ever since the day you first stepped foot into our old base. Don’t you dare tell me that you’re not because you’re only telling me that I have a lapse in judgement and I’ll take that as a personal insult.”

“You mean, you were attracted to me that early?”

“Yes, you knucklehead. I was enchanted the very moment I met you. Every time I look into your eyes, I fall in love with you all over again.”

Kindaichi smiles. He presses a soft kiss on Kunimi’s lips.

“You’re the first person to tell me that I’m attractive.”

“It’s a fact that you are. Anyone who can’t see that is blind.”

Kindaichi wraps his arms around Kunimi, running a hand through his soft, brown hair and giving him a peck on his forehead.

“I can never get used to you talking like this,” Kindaichi says with a slight grin, shaking his head. “But go on. It’s not every day that I get flirted with.”

“You’re finally smiling again.”

Kunimi nuzzles his head against Kindaichi’s bare chest, placing his head close to his boyfriend’s heart. A heart so full of love, beating with passion and brimming with emotion.

“I remember when I first laid my eyes on you at our old base,” Kindaichi says, stroking Kunimi’s damp hair. “You seemed as if you desperately wanted to fade into the background but your presence speaks volumes. It’s as though you’re begging to be heard by others despite how detached you portray yourself to be.”

“Never thought of myself that way but I’ll take pride in the knowledge that I have a presence despite my failed efforts to blend in.”

“I see you, Akira. In a sea of strangers, I will find my way back to you, always.”

Kunimi pulls Kindaichi’s face towards him for a kiss on the lips. They part for a brief moment, only to have another go at it, with more passion. In their intimate moment of affection, the door slams open and a blinding beam of light from the corridor burns into Kunimi’s eyes. He pulls their blanket over his head to shield himself from the light while Kindaichi throws on a shirt to hide the scars on his back.

“My poor, innocent eyes have been tainted!” Goshiki screeches. “What have I done to deserve this? I’m too young to be blinded by indecent exposure!”

Annoyed, Kindaichi flings his dirty shirt in Goshiki’s face. “Calm your balls down. Can’t we go shirtless because it’s hot? We were just kissing!”

“Isn’t this what people call foreplay?” Goshiki sputters as he peels Kindaichi’s shirt off his face. “Who knows what you guys do in a love hotel?”

“No! There’s nothing going on between us in this room. We’re not doing that thing anytime soon,” Kindaichi says, crossing his arms. His eyes widen after recalling that Kunimi locked the door the moment they got back. 

“Wait, did you kick our door open?!” Kindaichi shrieks.

“You bet I did!” Goshiki says defiantly. “Anyway, that’s not important, why didn’t you guys tell us that you two are an item?” 

“You kicked our door open?” Kindaichi asks in a louder voice.

“I heard screaming and crying!” Goshiki says defiantly. “I thought that you guys were in danger!”

“False alarm!” Kindaichi says in annoyance.

“You didn’t answer my question! How long have you guys been together?”

Kunimi shrugs.

“Three months, I guess? We always had a thing going on so I can’t give you a definite answer.”

“You guys weren’t…”

“How can we possibly have sex when I have my pants on?” Kindaichi exclaims in frustration. “We aren’t ready for that! Besides, can’t couples kiss? Don’t you do this kind of stuff with Kogane?”

“W-we aren’t even an item!” Goshiki sputters, waving his arms in front of his face. 

“We aren’t blind, you know?” Kunimi deadpans. “We can see the way you look at each other with cheesy eyes.”

“Alright, so what if we are?” Goshiki says, crossing his arms. “Well, I’m going to walk out of this room and pretend that I saw nothing. See ya in the morning. Here’s your shirt, Kindaichi.”

The door closes on Kindaichi and Kunimi. Both boys cast awkward glances at each other.

“He’s so going to pay for that broken door,” Kindaichi grumbles. Kunimi places a hand on Kindaichi’s scarred back, running his fingers over Kindaichi’s scars.

“I wouldn’t worry about that if I were you,” Kunimi says. “Pretty sure Mr Bedhead has the main door locked already. We shouldn’t have to worry about intruders.”

“We just ‘welcomed’ an intruder,” Kindaichi says, turning around to wrap his arms around Kunimi, pulling him down with him to lie on their bed.

“He’ll probably forget that he saw anything by morning,” Kunimi says with a laugh.

“That’s true. Alright then, let’s turn in for the night.”

“Wait,” Kunimi says, taking Kindaichi’s hand in his. He wraps his pinky finger around Kindaichi’s and closes his eyes.

“What’s the meaning of this, Akira?”

“Didn’t you say that I would have to make it up to you for breaking our pinky hold earlier?”

“Yeah, but how are we going to sleep like this?”

“We’ll just end up with numb pinkies in the morning.”

“Sounds like a solid plan. Love you, ‘Kira.”

“Goodnight, Yuu.”

* * *

A bright beam of light pierces through Kunimi’s eyelids, causing him to let out a groan. A pricking sensation rises up his throat and a nagging pain pounds in the back of his head. He lets go of his pinky hold with Kindaichi and rolls over on his stomach, squinting at the clock on his nightstand.

It is eleven in the morning. 

Kunimi nudges his head against Kindaichi’s chest to greet him good morning but his boyfriend is still sound asleep. He decides against waking Kindaichi up, considering that Kindaichi had a hard time falling asleep two nights ago, following their escape from their old base.

He sits upright, only to be hit by a wave of dizziness and a loud crack in his back.

With a grunt, Kunimi swings his legs off the bed and throws on the fresh change of clothes he left on the nightstand. Holding a hand to his aching back, he makes his way to the bathroom to wash up. He grabs a cup from the bathroom shelf, which almost slips from his grasp due to the numbness in his hand. Cursing under his breath, Kunimi turns on the water filtration device fixed on the tap to pour himself a quick remedy for his parched throat and headache. The dry spot in his throat prickles with every gulp of water he takes. A wave of nausea hits him and he spits out the water in his mouth, choking from the sudden expulsion. His choking lapses into a fit of coughs.

A million thoughts cross Kunimi’s mind. 

_Am I falling sick?_

_Was it because I fell asleep without drying myself properly?_

_Was it because I fell asleep without any clothes on?_

As though he had been thinking too much, a sharp pain pierces through Kunimi’s skull. 

_Fuck, I can’t be sick!_

Annoyed, Kunimi reaches for a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste in the cabinet. Ignoring the huge box of condoms provided, courtesy of the love hotel. He closes the cabinet door and squeezes a pea-sized amount of toothpaste on his new toothbrush before brushing his teeth angrily.

He had to get through the next few days no matter what. The squad needs a new base that is not a temporary hideout. 

Kunimi rinses his mouth, fighting back another wave of nausea triggered by the toothpaste’s artificially minty taste. He dries his hands on his jeans and makes his way to Kindaichi’s bedside, rummaging through Kindaichi’s medical kit for painkillers and lozenges.

He can’t afford to be sick. Not now. Not ever.

No lozenges. Only half a bottle of painkillers left. Kunimi sighs, pouring two painkillers into his open palm. 

Planting a quick kiss on Kindaichi’s matted hair, Kunimi slots his key into the keyhole, only to be reminded of how Goshiki kicked the door open the night before. He places the key back into the glass bowl and pulls the knob gently. The aroma of curry greets his clogged nose, clearing his senses for a brief moment. He wanders into the kitchen, where Kuroo is busy chopping scallions. The older male turns his head around, almost as though he sensed another presence in the kitchen.

“Hey, quiet one!” Kuroo greets chirpily before turning back to his pot of boiling curry. “It’s you!”

“Hi,” Kunimi says softly. He pours a glass of water from the kettle and quickly pops the painkillers into his mouth while Kuroo’s back is still turned.

“Happened to lay my hands on some curry mix from a pal at the fiesta yesterday!” Kuroo says. “You kids are in luck!”

“I guess,” Kunimi replies.

Kuroo lets out a laugh. “You guys must have had a long day yesterday if you’ve all slept past breakfast. Had a good rest?” 

“Not really,” Kunimi says, pounding his chest with his fist to fight off another wave of nausea from gulping down his glass of water. “My teammate with the bowl-cut hair broke my room door last night. Sorry ‘bout that.”

“It’s fine. It’s just a door anyway. I’ve had guests breaking beds in the midst of their heated make-out sessions. Isn’t that worse?”

Unable to come up with an appropriate response to that statement, Kunimi simply nods his head. 

“So, how much do we owe you for repairs?”

“You kids don’t owe me a thing,” Kuroo replies. “I’ll have that door fixed by tonight.”

“Thank you,” Kunimi says, pounding a fist on his aching back.

“All’s good, kid. You know, you kinda remind me of a good friend. You should meet him soon. You two are gonna hit it off.”

“I’d rather not,” Kunimi says bluntly. “No hard feelings. Just don’t feel like it”

“Sounds just like something he would say,” Kuroo chuckles.

“Was he at the fiesta yesterday?”

“Do you think he would be there? That guy never leaves his cave even when there’s a fire or an earthquake. Okay, perhaps he would flee during a flood. He hates being around people so much that he left his combat squad in New Tokyo to become an information broker in New Miyagi.”

“How nice,” Kunimi says. A soft alarm coming from the rice cooker goes off, sparing Kunimi the trouble of carrying on their pointless conversation. 

Boy, does he hate small talk.

“Rice is cooked. I’ll take it outside for you, Kuroo-san.”

“Thanks a bunch, quiet kid! Rice ladle’s over here. Mind setting the table for me while you’re at it?”

“Sure,” Kunimi says with a nod. Kuroo smiles.

“Knew I could count on you. Was nice talking to you, by the way.”

Perhaps his new landlord isn’t as bad as he thought.

Kunimi wipes his hands on his jeans before taking out the stack of seven bowls and a basket of chopsticks to the dining table, where Hinata, Koganegawa and Goshiki are seated, their faces are planted on the surface of the table. 

Rolling his eyes, Kunimi places the basket containing chopsticks down on the table. Goshiki snaps his head upwards to stare at Kunimi in disbelief.

“Kunimi!” Goshiki exclaims. “You’re awake?”

“Is this supposed to be some Earth-shattering revelation?” Kunimi says with a shrug, setting the bowls down on the table.

“No, it’s just so rare that you’re not the last to get out of bed.”

“Well, looks like it’s going to snow in the middle of summer,” Kunimi remarks sarcastically. He heads back into the kitchen to retrieve the rice cooker, where he sees Kindaichi standing next to the kettle, chugging a glass of water. Their eyes meet and Kunimi smiles softly.

“Good morning, sunshine!” Kindaichi greets chirpily, running his fingers through his spiked up hair. His eyes are tinted pink from how much he had cried the night before but he appears to be more refreshed and back to his usual self. 

“Feeling better?”

“Definitely,” Kindaichi says. He nods at the rice cooker in Kunimi’s arms. “Need help with that?”

“Nah, I can manage.”

Kindaichi places his empty glass in the sink and follows Kunimi out of the kitchen. Kunimi sets the cooker down on the table and pops the lid open. The fragrance of freshly cooked rice envelopes him with warmth and comfort. Koganegawa and Goshiki let out a collective sigh of satisfaction. They notice that Kindaichi is standing next to Kunimi and let out a yelp.

“Finally awake after your rough night, huh?” Goshiki says sarcastically.

Kindaichi rolls his eyes, taking his seat next to where Kunimi is standing. He gives Kunimi a smile, making Kunimi blush profusely. 

Kunimi adores his boyfriend’s charming smile more than anything in the world.

“Morning, sleepyhead!” Koganegawa says. “It’s not typical of you to sleep in this late. Had a good night’s sleep?”

“Totally,” Kindaichi replies. “I’ve never felt this well rested before. Heck, I totally forgot how nice it is to sleep on a proper bed.”

“Good for you,” Hinata groans, lifting his face from the table. “Tsuki made me sleep on the couch while he took up the entire bed. Now he can’t get up.”

“Poor guy barely sleeps a wink,” Kindaichi says with a lighthearted laugh. “Let him have it.”

“Is no one going to pity me? I had to spend the whole night on the couch! Who are you guys to speak when all of you look so well-rested?”

“Can’t blame us,” Kunimi says with a shrug. “We haven’t slept on a proper bed in years.”

“Oh! Goshiki and I had a pillow fight and I won!” Koganegawa exclaims excitedly. “Guess I can join the fight club now. If I can take down Goshiki, I can take down that so-called Ushiwaka the Champion for sure!”

“I’d like to see you try,” Goshiki muses.

“Sounds like a blast,” Hinata says sarcastically before turning to look at Kindaichi and Kunimi. “What did you two do?’

Goshiki’s jaw drops. He points at Kunimi and Kindaichi.

“Those two were having s—” 

Kunimi gives Goshiki a hard kick in his shin, eliciting a shrill, pained cry from the boy with a bowl-cut. Kindaichi makes a desperate attempt to rein in his laughter, only for Kunimi to hear him snorting. Annoyed, Kunimi elbows his ribs.

“Sleep,” Kunimi says, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “We were having a good night’s sleep.”

“Now, is that how you treat the birthday boy, Kunimi?”

“You broke my door," Kunimi argues. "I have yet to rip you a new one for that.”

"Yeah!" Kindaichi says in agreement. "Would you like to pay for the repair work?"

"Guys, let's not fight!" Koganegawa says in an attempt to break the tension between his teammates. "We haven't decided on what we're going to do today!"

“Well, since it’s my birthday and we've already spent the whole of yesterday unpacking and looting for new supplies…” Goshiki says, placing a hand under his chin. “I declare today our off-day!”

“Hell yeah!” Koganegawa exclaims excitedly. “Considering that this place feels far away from the chaos, let’s put our guard down a little and explore our new neighbourhood! We can do whatever we want!”

"By the way, Koganegawa Kanji," Goshiki says in an unusually deep voice. "You have yet to give me a birthday present."

"Won't my spending the whole day with you be good enough as a gift?" Koganegawa says, shaking Goshiki's shoulders and rocking him back-and-forth.

"Nice try," Goshiki sneers. "Let's go gift looting! It'll be a total blast!"

Kunimi and Kindaichi exchange confused glance with each other, judging the other couple's odd dynamic. 

"Hinata!" Koganegawa calls out. "Wanna join us?"

Hinata lets out a yawn, followed by a groan. He buries his face in his hands.

“You guys have fun," he slurs. "I’m gonna hit the sack in one of your rooms while you’re outside, having fun without me."

* * *

After they've devoured their meals, Koganegawa and Goshiki make their way out of their hideout, taking the truck with them. Hinata remains fast asleep on the dining table, barely finishing his meal. Kunimi is hit with another headache and leans his head against Kindaichi's shoulder in an attempt to ease it.

"Tired?" Kindaichi asks.

"I'm worn out already," Kunimi groans.

"We haven't done anything!" Kindaichi exclaims.

“And I'm already tired," Kunimi says with a yawn. "So, what are we doing today?”

“We’re going to start our search for your mother.”

“You mean it?” Kunimi asks, sitting upright to meet Kindaichi's eyes.

Not a hint of sarcasm detected. Kunimi feels a strong, sturdy grip on his hand.

“I take every promise seriously,” Kindaichi says, holding Kunimi's hands tightly in his own. "I promised that I'm going to help you find your mother and I will do just that."

Kunimi smiles weakly, pointing his gaze downwards to where Kindaichi is holding on to his hands, rubbing his thumbs gently over his knuckles.

“Alright but Goshiki and Kogane took the truck, so how are we going to get around this place? I’m not going on a wild goose chase on my two feet.”

“Come on, we’re all survivors of the Plague!" Kindaichi declares proudly. "We’ve been looting since day one. If anything, I’m pretty sure we could steal a motorcycle somewhere.”

“A motorcycle sounds like a bit of a stretch,” Kunimi notes.

“We could stop by a gas station or a mechanic’s garage to try our luck.”

“Only if you can speed off fast enough," Kunimi scoffs. "Can you even drive one?”

Kindaichi's lips curl up in a smug smirk.

“Who do you think I am?”

“My boyfriend,” Kunimi replies flatly.

“That’s not what I mean!" Kindaichi says with a pout. "How do you think I got to know you guys in the first place?”

“Through Kogane?”

“How do you think I met him?”

Kunimi’s mouth widens in sudden realisation.

“The automobile repair centre.”

“Yup! I sent my old motorcycle to the repair centre, where I met Kogane. He sent the truck for repairs that day. Well, the truck came back in perfect condition but my bike got busted beyond the point of repair.”

“Well, why don’t you get a new one?”

“That’s what we’re gonna do right now.”

“That would be another wild goose chase."

Kuroo takes a seat in front of Kunimi and Kindaichi, folding his arms on the table.

“You kids going somewhere?” He asks.

Kunimi recalls his earlier conversation with Kuroo back in the kitchen. 

“Kuroo-san, you mentioned that you have a friend who’s an information broker here, right?” 

“Yeah," Kuroo replies, stretching out his long legs. "Need his help?”

“We’re searching for someone," Kindaichi says. "Do you think he could help us out?”

“Pretty sure he could track anyone down if you give him the right leads," Kuroo says with a chuckle. "I can take you kiddos to his cave of secrets if you need to. Do be warned that it’s gonna be a long ride into the woods.”

Kindaichi narrows his eyes.

“What kind of forest does your friend live in?”

“Beats me. He hates being around people. Oh, that reminds me, I’ll have to give him a heads up that we’re dropping by. He hates surprise visits and small talk.”

“He sounds like another Akira,” Kindaichi teases. Kunimi elbows his boyfriend playfully.

“Wait, how do we get to his hideout?”

“I’ll drive you guys there. I’ve got a crappy car with plenty of fuel left in reserve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character to be added to the cast list, woohoo!! Also, this angst marks the beginning of crazier things to come :)  
> Let's be angsty together on the bird app @chlorophyltalks. When I'm not writing, I tweet a lot of HCs and updates on my writing progress. Also, here's a big thank you so much to everyone who gave kudos/commented on/bookmarked this fic! I wasn't expecting this amount of support at all bc I started this fic on a whim. Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone!! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite feeling sick, Kunimi heads out to trace down his mother's whereabouts with Kindaichi and Kuroo. Kunimi comes face-to-face with Kuroo's information broker friend and Kindaichi befriends a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: emetophobia, vomiting** Press Ctrl+F on Windows/Command+F on Mac and skip to “Ready to roll?" if you're uncomfortable with such content.  
> Sorry for going MIA last week! The one-shot I was writing for Seijoh Week 2020 spawned into a multi-chaptered behemoth. GEEZ. I'll post that fic soon. Anyway, here's a chapter to make up for my absence. Another one's coming up sometime this week because I split this long-ass chapter into two parts. Enjoy! <3

As Kuroo drives his old car along an abandoned highway, Kunimi’s headache worsens. Cracks and potholes are scattered everywhere, causing the cranky vehicle to jerk violently at every turn. Kunimi holds back the urge to throw up in Kuroo’s car by unbuckling his seatbelt and sliding down his seat, gazing out of the sunroof to look at the cloudless blue sky above. The sweat lacing his forehead drips into his eyes and he lifts a hand up to dry them.

As the car hits another pothole, a wave of nausea rises up Kunimi’s chest and he grabs hold of Kindaichi’s wrist for support.

“What’s wrong?” Kindaichi asks worriedly as the grip around his wrist tightens. “You don’t look so good.”

“Do you have an antacid?”

“Not at the moment,” Kindaichi replies. “What's wrong? Feel like throwing up?”

Kunimi doesn’t respond, swallowing the lump stuck in his throat. 

“Do you get motion-sick usually?” Kuroo asks.

“Nah, it's not that," Kunimi says weakly. "I’ve been feeling unwell since I woke up, probably because I fell asleep without drying myself after a bath.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kindaichi exclaims angrily.

“It’s okay, I took two painkillers from your kit earlier. I’ll be alright.”

“I can roll down the windows for you if it helps but trust me, this entire stretch is a highway to hell. I have a plastic bag you could throw your guts out into if you need it.”

As if on cue, the car hits another pothole and a choked gag escapes Kunimi’s throat. He puts a hand over his mouth to stifle the bile threatening to rise up his throat.

Sensing the imminent danger, Kuroo pulls over by a nearby tree. Kunimi flings the door open, bolting behind the tree to throw up whatever he had eaten with a painful retch, undigested curry rice hitting the cracked soil with a splat. He lets out a dry heave, pressing his hands to his stomach.

“Akira!” Kindaichi exclaims, rushing to Kunimi’s side to steady him, rubbing a hand up and down Kunimi’s hunched back. Kuroo jogs up to the boys, uncapping a bottle of water.

“Are you alright?”

“Water,” Kunimi says with a cough, which brings up a thinner stream of vomit. Kindaichi brushes Kunimi’s hair back worriedly.

“Here you go,” Kuroo says, handing over the opened bottle of water and a handkerchief to Kunimi, who receives it gratefully. He rinses his mouth, spitting the foul, rancid taste in his mouth onto the cracked soil before proceeding to take huge gulps of water.

“Hey, don’t chug that down or you’ll throw up some more,” the older boy chides.

“I’m fine,” Kunimi coughs, dabbing at the corner of his mouth with the pocket-handkerchief Kuroo gave him.

“I think you’d better lie down on your boyfriend’s lap for the rest of the ride. You don’t look so good.”

“I’d like that,” Kunimi says. He stands up, wobbling slightly from disorientation. A pair of sturdy arms catch Kunimi promptly, steadying him. 

“Can you even walk?” Kindaichi asks worriedly. Kunimi hums in response.

With Kindaichi’s arms supporting his back, Kunimi makes his way back to the car, where Kuroo stands by the open door to the back seat, placing a hand over the roof to shield Kunimi’s head. Kunimi nods gratefully, sliding into the seat and shifting his holster pouch aside so that he can lie down without anything poking him. Kindaichi takes his seat on the other end so that Kunimi can rest his head on his lap.

“Ready to roll?” Kuroo asks, turning the engine on. 

“Yeah,” Kunimi replies weakly. The car gradually accelerates along the highway, going over potholes and cracks which send Kunimi’s stomach into another spiral of nausea. He clutches onto his stomach to quell the pain, only to be posed with another challenge — the stabbing pain in the back of his head.

Kunimi’s eyebrows furrow and he lets out a soft groan, making Kindaichi turn around in worry.

“Hey,” Kindaichi says, placing the back of his palm to Kunimi’s sweaty forehead. “Let me know if you feel uncomfortable, alright?”

“Don’t worry,” Kunimi says, leaning down on Kindaichi’s lap. “I won’t throw up on your jeans.”

“I couldn’t care less about my clothes,” Kindaichi says agitatedly. “We’re taking you to the doctor if—“

“No!” Kunimi snaps defensively, shuddering at the thought of being nabbed by sentry officers to a testing facility, where he would be subject to various tests and experimentations. “Anything but that.”

“Not all clinics are tied to the government!” Kindaichi exclaims in exasperation. “There are volunteer clinics out there!”

“I’m not risking it until I turn sixteen,” Kunimi says with a cough. Kunimi’s eyes dart to the rear mirror of the car, where he catches Kuroo’s eyes widening in disbelief.

“Wait up,” Kuroo exclaims. “You’re below the age of sixteen?”

“Akira is the youngest of us six,” Kindaichi replies. “He will be turning sixteen next March.”

“Tough luck. You could totally pass off as an adult with that height. I mean, that’s what I have always done! Just give people the impression that I’m twenty-five when I’m in fact, eighteen!”

“That just makes you sound like a scammer.”

“My caveman friend told me the same thing before but he won’t understand because he’s loaded and barely has to connect with people in the name of forging friendly relations. He doesn’t have to cut corners to eke out a living when he gets paid by the bounty.”

“Good for him,” Kunimi says, trying his best to focus on the view of the sky above him rather than the moving scenery around him while Kindaichi runs his fingers through his hair.

In a world so broken, Kunimi believes that there is a sliver of goodness to it that makes life slightly more worth living for. The vast sky, gentle summer breezes and Kindaichi’s unwavering presence are all he needs to get through a bad day. 

Kunimi thanks his lucky stars for his boyfriend, who is always by his side in times of both good and bad, just like a lucky charm that makes him feel as though he has the whole world in his hands. He may not have much to his name but Kindaichi makes him feel as though he has everything he could ever ask for.

“Hey, we’re almost there,” Kuroo says. “Think you could get on your feet for the rest of this journey, kid? I can’t drive up that rocky terrain.”

“Think so.”

“Take it easy, Akira,” Kindaichi says worriedly. “Don’t push yourself.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m fine?” Kunimi grumbles.

“Just let me know if you’re feeling weak. I’ll carry you on my back if I have to.”

“You’re overreacting. I’m alright, I promise.”

“You’d better be,” Kindaichi says with a pout. 

The car turns out of the highway through an exit, which is somehow littered with more potholes and cracks in the road than the main highway. Kunimi closes his eyes, softly humming a song that his mother used to sing to him when he fell ill as a child.

It didn’t do much to take his mind off the pain but it did help to distract him slightly from the intense swaying motion.

“What’s that song, Akira?”

“A random tune.”

“Random? Pretty sure I heard it somewhere.”

“Fine, it’s a lullaby my mother sang to me when I was a kid. Laugh at me all you want for being a baby.”

“Now that you remind me, I had someone sing this song to me when I had a particularly bad dream when I was younger. Though I can’t remember the lyrics, just hearing the melody brings back so many memories.”

Kindaichi hums softly along to the tune and Kunimi feels as though his spirits are being lifted at once. 

The car slows down gradually before coming to a complete halt. 

“Here we are,” Kuroo says as he turns the engine off. “A short trek later and we’ll arrive at the dragon’s den.”

Kunimi pushes himself up, letting out a pained groan from the dull ache in his back. Without saying another word, Kindaichi opens the door and pulls Kunimi towards him, wrapping his arm around Kunimi’s waist. 

“Thank you.”

“No need to act tough around me. Watch out, your legs might get caught in the car seat.” 

“Mind your head too, Lanky,” Kuroo adds, placing his hand over the roof. 

With Kindaichi’s help, Kunimi inches his way out of the car like a limp ragdoll. He slumps against Kindaichi, pressing a hand to his badly aching back.

“Geez, kid. You’re in really bad shape. If only my friend could miraculously fake your age, I would take you to a hospital after this.”

“That would be a bother, so no thanks,” Kunimi says, wobbling slightly from his lightheadedness. Having heard enough of Kunimi taking his symptoms lightly, Kindaichi turns his back to his boyfriend, bending his knees forward slightly.

“Get on,” Kindaichi orders in his serious voice. Kunimi knows that there’s no way he can turn down Kindaichi when he means business. 

You can’t argue with a medic. 

With a sigh, Kunimi wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and Kindaichi hoists him up steadily. Kunimi presses his forehead into Kindaichi’s back, reminding him of Kindaichi’s charred skin. He’s been through the worst, only to emerge stronger, so that he can lend his newfound source of strength to the people around him.

“You truly are as brave as your name suggests, Yuu,” Kunimi whispers.

“Huh?” Kindaichi asks.

“Never mind. Just thinking out loud.”

“If you say so. Let me know if you’re feeling uncomfortable.”

“This is nice. There’s nothing more I could ask for.”

“Hold on tight!”

Kuroo lets out a lighthearted chuckle at the couple’s exchange.

“You two are simply adorable. Alright, kids! Follow me.”

“Yes, Kuroo-san!” Kindaichi says, taking slightly larger strides while making sure that Kunimi is comfortable. The rocky path poses a challenge for Kindaichi to tread. 

Placing a hand on Kunimi’s back to support him, Kuroo turns to Kindaichi.

“Just walk straight up this path all the way to the wooden bridge. Once you reach the other end, turn right at the bend and you’ll see a small hut hidden behind some bushes. Don’t worry, I’ll be right behind you to watch your backs.”

“Thank you so much for your help today, Kuroo-san. How could we ever repay you?”

“By giving me Megane-kun’s contact,” Kuroo says smugly. 

“I can’t do that!” Kindaichi exclaims at once. “Tsukishima wouldn’t be pleased.”

“Just pulling your leg, kid. I would never ask you for anything."

* * *

Slowly but surely, the boys make their way through the forest, following the sound of a turning watermill. Kuroo does not take his hand off Kunimi's back on their entire journey, acting as an extra layer of support. All his life, Kunimi had found it hard to trust strangers but his new landlord is so helpful that he lets his guard down.

"Would you kids look at that?" Kuroo says. "We're here!"

On the other end of the bridge sits a dilapidated wooden hut that can barely fit three people in it.

"Your friend lives here?" Kindaichi sputters. "Is he a vagabond?"

"Nah, he built a small hut over an underground bunker. Let's go, I'll show you that he actually lives in luxury."

Kindaichi nods, taking larger strides towards the hut. Kunimi tightens his hold around Kindaichi's shoulders. When the boys arrive at the doorstep of the hut, a heavy metal door with a fingerprint sensor stands in the way of the three boys. Kuroo lets out a heavy sigh.

"Ah, Kenma. You classic, asocial hermit."

Kindaichi crouches down to allow Kunimi to get off his back while Kuroo pounds his fist on the door, making silly faces at a well-hidden security camera. The door flings inwards with a heavy bang and Kunimi feels a stabbing pain in the back of his head. 

"Come on," Kuroo says, gesturing to the younger boys to follow him into the hut, furnished with nothing but a cat tree in the centre of the room. A calico pops its head out of the crevice in the tree and Kindaichi steps forward to stroke the calico's head gently. Kuroo lifts a lid on the floor, revealing a dimly lit flight of stairs. Kunimi hears vague hints of video game sound effects coming from the basement.

"Come on, medic boy. Are you gonna stay up here to play with Purin?"

"I'm coming!" Kindaichi says, scratching Purin's chin. "Who's a good boy? You are!"

Purin purrs in agreement. Kunimi's heart melts at the sight before him.

"You can carry Purin down if you'd like," Kuroo chuckles. "Oh, and Purin is a girl, by the way. Purin is short for Princess."

"Oh," Kindaichi says dumbly. He strokes Purin's back before scooping the calico in his arms, holding her close to his chest. "Who's a good girl?"

Purin rubs her nose against Kindaichi's chest. Kunimi smiles softly at how the cat had warmed up to Kindaichi so quickly. Kindaichi catches up with Kunimi and Kuroo and they head down the stairs leading to an even darker basement. The boys come face-to-face with another door, which is equipped with a combination lock. Kuroo dials the combination into the lock and it flings open.

“Oi, Kenma!" Kuroo calls out. "We’re here!”

The chair turns around with a creak, revealing a hooded figure hunched over and sitting cross-legged on the chair, long fringe obscuring their facial features.

Kindaichi lets out a shriek, making Purin leap out of his hold with a screech. The calico dashes across the messy room littered with clothes and video game cartridges.

"What is it?" Kunimi sighs. Kindaichi points a trembling finger at the hooded figure, whose chin and lips are illuminated by a blue glow.

“It’s Sadako!” 

“Calm down,” Kunimi says, smacking Kindaichi on his back. “Sadako doesn’t have blonde hair.”

The sound effects of the video game rise in pitch before coming back down in a devastating diminuendo.

"Ah, I died," the figure says flatly.

"They're dead!" Kindaichi shrieks, hiding behind Kunimi and trembling in fear. Kunimi lets out another sigh.

"So close to beating the final boss," the figure laments, throwing a handheld game console on the desk in frustration before removing the hood of their jacket to reveal themself as a teenager with sharp, amber eyes and delicate features. Purin makes her way to her owner's folded legs and nestles into the warm crevice.

“Kenma! Meet my guests. Their combat squad stumbled across the listing you helped me post on the dark web. Kids, meet my friend, Kenma! He's an efficient information broker, contrary to his living conditions and dress-sense.”

“Glad to know that my efforts have helped you gain customers,” Kenma says flatly, stroking Purin's head.

"What's up with that fingerprint lock out there, anyway?" Kuroo exclaims in frustration. "And that metal door! You think you can Kuroo-proof this place that easily?"

"So that you'll stop being a freeloader on my premises," Kenma says. Kunimi lets out a snicker at their exchange, prompting Kindaichi to place a finger to his lips.

"Oh, how rude of me," Kuroo says, "I forgot to introduce you to these guys! This guy here is uh… Akira-kun!” Kuroo says, turning around to face Kunimi. “Am I right?”

Kunimi nods. Kenma gazes at Kunimi with an intensity that Kunimi can only describe as unnerving. He knows that there is no malice in Kenma’s intentions. Much rather, it seems as though Kenma had taken a keen interest in him.

Not to mention, Kenma's gaze resembles that of a curious cat's.

“Akira-kun is looking for a family member. This guy here is Akira-kun’s boyfriend, uh… what’s your name again, medic boy?”

“You don’t know my name?!” Kindaichi exclaims in disbelief.

“In my defence, you guys didn’t make any formal introductions. I only know that you call Quiet Guy over here 'Akira'. Everyone else calls you Rakkyo Head.”

“That’s it!" Kindaichi says with a pout. "I’m going to give that Hinata a piece of my mind!”

“Eh, doesn’t matter to me. Kenma, meet Akira-kun and his boyfriend Rakkyo-kun.”

“Hello,” Kenma says, putting his game console aside to scoot over to his monitor. Before I can help you, I’ll need the details of the person you’re searching for. Please jot them down in that notebook by your left so that we wouldn’t have to waste time on a meaningless exchange.”

“I’d love that,” Kunimi says. He picks up the notebook and pen on the other end of Kenma's desk and scribbles down his mother's personal information from memory.

_Name: Kunimi Akiko  
_ _Gender: Female  
_ _Age: 43  
_ _D.O.B.: 29 May 2149  
_ _No picture but if it helps, imagine my face with long hair._

Kunimi punctuates his sentence and closes the notebook before sliding it across the table to Kenma.

“Thank you in advance,” he says. Kenma nods, taking his notebook back and flipping it open to the page that Kunimi wrote in. He raises a brow.

“This is rather vague. Any other useful information you might have about this person?”

“That’s all the information I have," Kunimi says, struggling to hide his disappointment under an apathetic facade. "If it helps, she walks with a limp due to her arthritis.”

Kenma hums, slouching over his desk. He cracks his knuckles before typing away on his keyboard.

“You are aware that people above the age of forty are more susceptible to the plague, right?”

“I know,” Kunimi says with a nod.

“Alright, then. Please don’t get all hysterical if I can’t find her. I hate hysterics.”

“That’s fine because I hate hysterics too.”

“Are you two long lost siblings separated at birth or something?” Kuroo chuckles. Kenma does not respond, fingers dancing nimbly across his glowing keyboard. The clickety-clack of the keys intrigues Kindaichi and he peers over the desk to have a look at Kenma’s monitor, which has its display dimmed to appear as an almost blank screen.

“Kenma-san, if you don’t mind me asking, how do you see what’s on your monitor screen?” Kindaichi asks.

“It’s a privacy screen,” Kuroo answers on Kenma’s behalf. “You can’t see anything unless you’re sitting directly in front of it. Kenma likes to take it a step further by setting his brightness really low.”

“Must be hard reading anything like that. How do you even see what’s in front of you with your hair hanging in your face?”

“I could ask you the same thing," Kenma says apathetically. "Why do you style your hair upwards like that?" 

“It’s convenient! My hair doesn’t get in my field of vision this way.”

“I see. Well, I get anxious if my field of vision is too wide, so I left my hair like this.”

“I mean, why did you dye your hair blonde? Your hair resembles a pudding!”

“It’s a temporary dye. I’ve got to disguise myself regularly so that I don’t get tracked down easily. I’ve got plenty of hair dye in reserve anyway.”

“That sounds like a lot of trouble.”

Kenma simply shrugs, eyes intensely focussed on the screen before him.

“Alright. I’ve sent out a few notices to my circle of brokers," Kenma says, stretching his arms and cracking his fingers. "I’ll update you through Kuro if there’s a heads up.”

“Thank you for your help,” Kunimi says, bowing his head politely.

“Yo, Kenma, do you know of any underground clinics nearby?” 

“I’m fine," Kunimi says, shaking his head. "I don’t need to—”

“—You're as white as a sheet and your breath smiles like puke,” Kenma interrupts. He bends down to unlock a metal pedestal under his desk, revealing a bowl filled with business cards, more keys and spare change, most likely tips from satisfied clients. "There's a volunteer clinic that I go to whenever I'm under the weather. No need to worry about your medical records being leaked to the government, if that's what you're afraid of."

Kenma slides a name card to Kunimi, who skims through it briefly before sliding it into his back pocket. 

_Not a chance._

Having to spend his lifetime's worth of savings on a single consultation would be enough to kill his wallet. Having to spend on medication and vaccinations would leave him in heavy debt. In a world where healthcare subsidies and medical insurance are nonexistent, the only thing worse than death would be illness.

“Need transportation?" Kenma asks. "I bet you barely survived the trip here on Kuro’s car.”

“Stop making a dig at my driving skills every time I come here, Kenma!”

“I guessed as much,” Kenma scoffs at Kuroo. He shifts his gaze to Kunimi and Kindaichi. “I have a convertible with larger wheels so that you won’t really feel the bumps in the road. How does that sound?”

“You’re surprisingly loaded for someone who lives like a vagabond,” Kunimi remarks bluntly.

“It’s a lucrative business.” Kenma shrugs. “I get paid handsomely after every case cracked.”

“Kenma, your convertible is a two-seater," Kuroo points out. "Will one of us have to lie in the boot?”

“Actually, Kuroo-san, why don't you go back to the hotel first?" Kunimi says, jumping at the opportunity to get away from Kuroo. "Yuutarou can take me to the doctor himself.”

Although Kunimi is grateful to Kuroo for everything he had done for the squad and particularly himself up to this point, he craves having quality time to spend with his boyfriend without looting missions and annoying teammates getting in their way. Even if his body would eventually scream at him for his horrible decision.

Kunimi casts a side glance at Kindaichi, hoping that his boyfriend would catch his hint.

“Ah, yes!" Kindaichi says, picking up on Kunimi's pleading gaze. "Akira is right. Besides, our door still needs fixing! We wouldn’t want to get in your way while you fix our door!”

“You have a point. I’d better fix that bugger while you’re out so that you can come back for a good rest. I’m heading to the warehouse right now to get my hands on those parts.”

“We thank you for everything, Kuroo-san. So sorry for all the trouble we’ve caused you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Kuroo says, waving everyone goodbye. Kenma punches a few buttons on the dial placed by his desk and the door flings open for Kuroo, who makes his way out of the dark room into an even darker stairwell.

The door slams shut and Kunimi feels another bolt of pain shoot up from his spine to the back of his head. Even though his body is pleading with him to take a rest, Kunimi shrugs off the pain.

No ailment of his can take away the precious time he can spend with Kindaichi.

“Kenma-san, do you really have no other alternative to a convertible?” Kindaichi asks. "Not to sound rude but a convertible would be really tacky.'

“Would you prefer a helicopter, then?”

Kunimi chokes on his own spit, triggering a fit of coughs that make him want to throw up all over again. Kindaichi rubs his hand on Kunimi's back worriedly.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Kenma-san!" Kindaichi says in annoyance. Kenma tilts his head, fixing his gaze on Kunimi. His intent gaze tells Kunimi that he may not be lying and that he might actually be rich enough to own a helicopter.

"How about a motorcycle?" Kenma offers. Kindaichi’s eyes light up at once and he lets out an excited gasp. Kunimi cannot help but break a smile at Kindaichi's childlike excitement.

"Guess we don't have to steal one from a gas station after all," Kunimi says with a cough, nudging Kindaichi's side with his shoulder.

“We’ll take the motorcycle!” Kindaichi says eagerly. 

“As you wish." Kenma shrugs, rummaging through his pedestal drawer. He takes out a key with a dog tag attached to the keyring, sliding it across the desk to Kindaichi, who catches it clumsily just before it slides past the edge. 

Kuroo was not exaggerating when he said that Kenma hates social interaction.

Kindaichi inspects the dog tag, which has a secret code engraved into it. He runs his fingers over the dog tag fondly. Kunimi slaps Kindaichi's back, snapping Kindaichi out of his daze.

“What's that for, Akira?" Kindaichi grumbles. Turning to Kenma, he asks, "how do we bring this motorcycle back to you, Kenma-san?”

“Just take it," Kenma says with a wave of his hand. "I have plenty of bikes to spare anyway.”

“The way you speak sounds as though owning more than one motorcycle is no big deal,” Kunimi mumbles. On the other hand, Kindaichi's eyes glint in excitement. 

“Thank you so much, Kenma-san!” Kindaichi says, bowing gratefully.

“Follow me, then," Kenma says, scooping Purin into his arms and hopping off his revolving chair. "I’ll show you guys to the garage.”

Kunimi pulls Kindaichi towards him and briefly whispers into his boyfriend's ear.

“We’re so not going to the doctor you hear me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws my love at everyone* Thank you all for putting up with my shitty updating schedule! You guys make me super happy with your sweet comments. AND BOOKMARKS?! LIKE, WHAT?!?! *heart go boom* Aww, you guys <3  
> I’ll be updating my Twitter @chlorophyltalks regularly so that you guys can have a sneak peek at my progress! See y'all soon for the next chapter coming up this week!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motorcycle rides, promise rings and summer rain. The storm that has been raging in Kunimi's heart for three years threatens to pull apart at the seams. Will his composure finally give way to reveal his inner vulnerability?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this fic... I hope this makes up for going MIA without warning. I AM SO SORRY. I seriously suck at keeping promises. How ironic lol. Also, I wrote this chapter with the song ‘Rain’ by SID in mind. Happy belated 3 Oct to my fellow FMA fans. Don’t forget!  
> TW/CW for gunfire, blood and soldier brutality. (only in the flashbacks) Please proceed with caution and skip the flashback to the fourth line break if you're uncomfortable with these themes

While Kenma busies himself with typing a combination of numbers into a side-room door, Kindaichi turns around to face Kunimi with an evident look of disapproval.

“Why not?”

“I’m fine,” Kunimi says, fiddling with his thumb to hide his guilt. “I’m not feeling sick anymore.”

_Lies._

“We’re going,” Kindaichi says with a grunt. “You are anything but _fine_.”

If Kunimi can’t convince himself that he is fine, there is no way that he can convince anyone else.

“I don’t see the need to blow our savings on a quack who makes a living out of selling drugs to people.”

Kindaichi’s brows furrow in agitation. 

“Hey,” he snaps, “don’t look down on doctors like that! Their mission is to save lives and not all of them do their work for profit!”

“What’s gotten into you?” Kunimi sneers, taken aback by Kindaichi’s outburst. 

“They’re doing a great service in this fucked up world we live in! As a medic, I can proudly declare that I would be nowhere without a doctor guiding me in my studies!”

Before the argument between Kindaichi and Kunimi can escalate any further, the door swings open to reveal Kenma's personal bar, furnished with a display cabinet decked out with bottles of expensive alcohol, a counter with two bar stools and a wooden dartboard. Kindaichi lets out a gasp at the selection of alcohol on display in the display cabinet.

“Um…Kenma-san?” Kindaichi asks sceptically. “Aren’t you bringing us to your garage? Why are we at your personal bar?”

“Don’t you ever feel lonely living all alone in this freaking haven?” Kunimi adds.

“I’ve got Purin and an annoying intruder who invades my personal space every now and then,” Kenma replies coldly. Kunimi takes a step into Kenma’s personal bar, eyeing the layout carefully. Laying his eyes on the dartboard, he pulls out the three darts stuck on the board and takes his position a good distance away. Assuming a proper throwing stance, he takes aim and throws a dart at the very centre of the dartboard. Kunimi smirks to himself smugly and throws another dart. 

The dart lands precisely in the middle once again. 

“One more and we’ll be on our way,” Kunimi says. “I’m gonna get us to our motorcycle.”

Kunimi’s last dart hits the bullseye and a clicking sound is heard. He walks up to the board and gives it a slight push. The wooden planks in the wall push back and slide open to reveal a hidden passageway. Kindaichi’s mouth hangs wide open while Kenma's cat-like eyes dilate in amazement.

“What makes you think that this passageway will lead us to the motorcycle garage?” Kenma asks, impressed by how quickly Kunimi figured out his secret door. 

Kunimi shrugs. "You don't look like the kind of person who would bring us into your personal bar for no reason."

With a grin, Kenma turns on the flashlight on his smartphone, leading his guests into the passageway.

“There’s more?” Kindaichi exclaims in disbelief. 

“Yeah,” Kenma says, annoyed by the taller boy’s excitement. “The dartboard leads to the motorcycle garage. Behind the cabinet is the passageway to my convertible garage.”

“Wow,” Kunimi chuckles. “I guess I lucked out. Don’t tell me you have a level hidden under your counter that opens up a secret passage to a helicopter hangar when pulled.”

“Yes,” Kenma says in dead seriousness. Kunimi swears that he could have seen Kenma’s cat-like eyes dilate. Kindaichi simply scoffs. 

“There’s no way a helicopter can get out of a forest this thick.”

“Wouldn’t know if I haven’t used it before,” Kenma shrugs, slamming his palm against a button on the wall, lifting the shutters of his motorcycle garage.

Kunimi’s eyes widen in awe and bewilderment as he wonders how much money Kenma earns from his profession.

Kindaichi gawks dumbly at the motorcycles displayed in the garage. Excitedly, he jogs up to a stunning electric blue motorcycle, admiring it from every angle.

“The key you’re holding belongs to this one,” Kenma points out, gesturing to a shocking red motorcycle.

_What an eyesore,_ Kunimi thinks to himself.

“That’s so beautiful!” Kindaichi exclaims in genuine excitement. “I love it!”

Kunimi whips around to look at Kindaichi with an equal amount of disapproval and disgust. Shaking his head at his boyfriend who is too busy geeking out over automobiles, Kunimi turns to Kenma as the faux blonde types away furiously on a laptop. He peers over Kenma’s shoulder in intrigue.

The monitor screen is completely blacked out, just like the computer on Kenma’s work desk.

“You’ll need to pass through a few security checks to get past Sendai City,” Kenma informs, rummaging through a messy drawer. “There will be sentries deployed to various tunnels to weed out survivors seeking refuge. Be sure to avoid any turf wars.”

“Turf wars, huh?” Kunimi scoffs. “We had to evacuate from our old base because of an impending turf war two days ago. Nothing new”

“That’s why I never take any chances with privacy and safety,” Kenma says apathetically, pulling out a marker pen with a small bulb on its cap. “To stay on the safe side, I’ll have to modify the codes on your wrist with invisible ink in case you get stopped by sentries who insist on scanning your codes. Found some fake IDs in my system that you guys could use."

Kunimi raises an eyebrow. "Is this some kind of top-secret spy mission?"

"Also, here's an old phone with a little bit of stored value in it," Kenma says, tossing the old flip phone at Kindaichi, who struggles to catch it before it can hit the ground. "Use it only for emergencies. Kuro's contact is in there in case you need it.”

Kindaichi opens up the phone, fiddling with the limited functions in the system. 

“Wait," Kindaichi says. "Kuroo-san didn’t have to do this when he left earlier.”

“He has the ability to smooth-talk himself out of every sticky-situation,” Kenma says, uncapping his marker pen. “Not so sure about you guys, though. Show me your wrists.”

* * *

Kunimi leans closer into Kindaichi’s back as his boyfriend drifts down the streets with the motorcycle they borrowed from Kenma. This time, Kunimi’s stomach had finally settled down. His head still hurts but the ride is much more bearable without his stomach threatening to purge itself every few minutes. 

If only his helmet isn't in the way, Kunimi would have buried his cheeks in the crevice between Kindaichi’s collarbone and jawline. 

The two of them have not spoken to each other from the moment they mounted the motorcycle. Kindaichi’s sudden outburst at Kenma’s base was shocking, to say the least. Kunimi had never seen his boyfriend this angered before. Even though Kindaichi nags at Kunimi for skiving off and not putting in effort just as much as his other teammates, he always ends up doting on Kunimi again in the blink of an eye.

He had been so sure that Kindaichi would talk to him again when they got out of the garage through the tunnel that brought them right back to street level. The painful silence between himself and Kindaichi is almost suffocating.

The dull ache in his chest couldn’t have been due to his coughing alone.

He does not blame Kindaichi for reacting this way. He understands that he was being insensitive to Kindaichi's feelings without realising it. Kindaichi had worked hard to become a combat medic, having to attain the necessary qualifications and his license from a medical practitioner. His generalisation of doctors being charlatans who sell medicine for profit discredits the effort Kindaichi put in to earn his license.

As the tall buildings in the distance fade into view, Kenma’s parting words ring in the back of Kunimi’s mind. 

_“The clinic is located in the sector to the west of Sendai City. You’ll have to be careful as this place is under some pretty high protection. Obviously, the security wouldn’t be as tight as when you enter a government facility but this place is frequented by military personnel, after all. Whatever you do, comply with every regulation. You two are tall enough to pass off as adults so you should be safe.”_

Sendai City — a hotspot for military officers and their esteemed escorts with goods and services catering to their every need. Motels, diners, pubs and laundromats line every street. Towering blocks of government intelligence agencies overlook the city below.

As their motorcycle approaches the city gates, Kindaichi slows down. 

“Get ready, Akira. They’re going to scan our fake codes.”

Kunimi bites down hard on his lip, digging his fingernails into his skin. 

“Yuu,” he says in a near whisper. “Are you still mad at me?”

“I could never truly be angry at you, Akira. Besides, I was at fault for losing my temper like that. I’m sorry.”

“I should apologise too," Kunimi says remorsefully. "I'm sorry."

Kindaichi clutches on to Kunimi’s clasped hands, giving a gentle squeeze. Behind his helmet, Kunimi smiles to himself.

_Yuutarou loves me again._

Kindaichi stops the motorcycle by the kerb.

“You have your gun in your holster pouch, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Hide it in the top box.”

“Can I carry my gun with me? It’s important.”

_It’s precious,_ says the voice in Kunimi’s heart as fond memories of his father holding on to his trembling hands, patiently showing him how to fire his first shot flood his subconsciousness.

Kindaichi lets out a sigh. “Guess you could tuck it into your clothes. Don’t think they’ll pat you down unless you’re entering a government-run facility. This is pretty much still a public space.”

Reluctantly, Kunimi takes his gun out of his holster belt and tucks it into his jeans, pulling down his shirt to conceal the unusual bump on his back. He gets off the motorcycle to place his holster pouch in the top box. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he slams the lid shut and slides back into his seat.

“Ready to roll?”

Kunimi slides back into his seat, clutching on tightly to Kindaichi’s back. Kindaichi kicks his foot off the ground and the motorcycle moves forward. They pass through the security checkpoint with little fuss. Not even needing to take off their helmets for verification purposes.

“That was easy,” Kunimi remarks as Kindaichi speeds past the security checkpoint. “I don’t want to jinx things but I don’t think it’ll be that easy to leave this place.”

“As long as we make it to the other end quickly, I don’t see why we can’t.”

“Your gas meter might beg to differ,” Kunimi says, pointing at the fuel indicator on the dashboard. 

* * *

Kindaichi pulls over to a nearby gas station, pulling out the ignition key and tucking it into his pocket to prevent the chances of their only mode of transportation being taken away. 

You could never be too safe.

Kunimi swings his legs off the motorcycle so that Kindaichi can top-up the gas tank. He takes his helmet off and balances it on his seat. He wanders around the surrounding area, which is home to several laundromats, dry cleaners and boutiques.

From the display window of a nearby boutique, Kunimi takes notice of a ring with an icy blue gemstone amongst a collection of eleven other rings, all topped with a different gem. He presses his face to the glass, admiring the glint of the gems in the sunlight.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Kindaichi asks, walking up to Kunimi and peering over his shoulder. He gawks at his reflection in the glass, seeing that his hair has fallen out of place, sticking in all directions. He runs a hand through his hair in an attempt to tidy it but his hair wax has lost its grip. Annoyed, he smooths his hair down.

“Nah, it's nothing,” Kunimi says, pointing to the ring with an icy blue gem. "Found my birthstone. Aquamarine."

“It matches your personality!" Kindaichi exclaims. "Aquamarine is associated with knowledge and wisdom. It is believed to encourage the clarity of thought. It fits you so well!”

Kunimi turns to Kindaichi in disbelief. “How do you know all of this?”

“I had a senpai who loves gems and precious stones,” Kindaichi replies proudly. “He would share his knowledge with me.”

Kunimi smiles softly, gazing at the ring from the window. “I think I like that crystal even more now.”

“I’ll get it for you,” Kindaichi says, taking Kunimi's hand and leading him into the boutique.

Kunimi shakes his head. “No. I already owe you too much.”

“You don’t have to repay me,” Kindaichi says reassuringly, taking Kunimi’s hands in his own. “I’m doing this out of my own free will. I want a set of rings to seal my promise to you. I want to exchange promise rings with you.”

“You could buy me a cheap plastic ring and I’ll wear it everywhere,” Kunimi argues. “There’s no need for jewellery.”

Kindaichi plants a soft kiss on Kunimi’s knuckles.

“It’s my promise to you. Are you implying that my promise to you holds little significance?”

Kunimi feels his cheeks warming up but he's not exactly sure if it's because of the heat, his rising temperature or his boyfriend getting him all flustered.

“You’re reading too much into my words again," Kunimi chides. "You sure think too much for someone who looks so dumb.”

“Hey!” Kindaichi says with a pout. “I don't look dumb! I’m gonna get the rings either way. Let’s go in for a look.”

Kindaichi ushers him Kunimi into the gift shop, walking past the store owner who does not bother greeting them, only taking her eyes off her magazine briefly to cast a condescending glance at them. Not paying the woman any mind, Kindaichi leads Kunimi straight to the accessories section. Kunimi narrows his eyes at the hefty price tag. He picks up the ring with his birthstone on it and scrutinises it carefully.

The ring is made of plastic, with an embedded rhinestone in place of actual birthstone crystals. Kunimi lets out a snort. _Do people actually fall for these scams?_

He picks up the pearl ring, scoffing when the taps on the shiny plastic bead with his fingernail.

They are at the heart of New Miyagi’s entertainment district. The richest sector in the whole prefecture. Having cheap products marked up for sale seems to be an insult to the intelligence of New Miyagi citizens.

Just as Kunimi reaches out for another ring, the giddy laughter of a young woman fills the room. The boys turn their heads to the entrance, where a sentry officer stands outside the boutique, accompanied by a scantily-clad escort. Kunimi stuffs the rings into his pocket and takes Kindaichi’s hand, crouching behind the counter and dragging him towards a dusty storage unit that is too small to accommodate two tall people.

Kindaichi opens the door carefully, climbing up the crates and cardboard boxes with dexterity before reaching his hand out to Kunimi. Closing the door behind him, Kunimi peers through the thin gap, where he sees the store owner standing up to greet the sentry officer. She fawns over his escort's slender figure, complimenting her style and beauty while kissing up the officer's ass by saying that he has great taste in women. The officer lets out a hearty chuckle, holding his escort close.

Kunimi feels the scratch in his throat getting more irritable. He covers his mouth with both hands, in case a cough threatens to rise up his throat. 

It is the least he can do to prevent himself from getting sniffed out by a sentry and being hauled away to a Plague-testing facility. 

The sentry officer's voice bears an uncanny resemblance to the one who kicked him in his stomach as a child before forcefully dragging his mother away from him.

Kunimi feels his chest tighten. His heart pounds with every second spent in the presence of the sentry officer. Dreaded memories of his father being shot to death flood into his subconscious at the same time, stinging his eyes with angry tears. 

The dusty environment does little to help Kunimi’s situation. A muffled sneeze rises up his throat, followed by a chain of coughs. Kindaichi rubs a hand against his back soothingly. With every laboured breath, Kunimi’s eyes sting with tears. To his own horror, he starts wheezing.

His airways are on fire. 

“Are you okay?” Kindaichi asks worriedly, hand still rubbing against Kunimi’s back in circles.

Despite the fear that fills his entire being with dread, Kunimi nods weakly.

So far, his symptoms all match with whatever the Plague has to offer.

_It can’t be. It’s just a cold. This all happened because I didn’t dry myself properly before sleeping._

_I’m not infected!_

Kunimi feels as though he might pass out if he were to spend another minute in the cramped storeroom. As he puts out a hand on the crate to steady himself, his hand runs over something round in shape and he almost slips. He picks up the round object, putting it against the thin gap of light to realise that he is holding on to a hand grenade. Carefully, he stuffs the grenade into his pocket.

It will definitely come in handy at a later time.

After what seems like an eternity of disturbing silence, the sentry officer’s escort lets out a squeal of delight at the faux birthstone rings, trying on as many as her fingers can hold. The excited store owner makes her way to two happy customers, offering a slight discount to the ditzy young woman. Before the escort can take out her wallet, the sentry officer offers to pick up the tab, offering the store owner a handsome tip for kissing his ass.

Kunimi smirks to himself when the officer pays the store owner for the entire collection of plastic rings without realising that two are missing from the set.

With his escort satisfied, the sentry officer leads the beaming lady out of the shop.

Carefully, Kunimi pushes the door open and dashes out of the dusty storeroom, stopping to bend over when stars gather in his eyes. Kindaichi makes his way down from the crates slowly, landing on the floor with a soft thud. Huffing, he dusts off his jeans and the sleeves of his shirt. Kunimi's holds on to the counter for support as his vision blurs even more.

“Are you two brats buying anything?” The store owner asks in an unkind voice. “If you’re not, get out of here.”

“We were just browsing,” Kindaichi argues. 

“Then let’s not waste each other’s time," the woman snaps impatiently. "Filthy street kids with no money don’t deserve to step foot into Sendai City!”

“We’ll see ourselves out!” Kindaichi says frustratedly. “No need to chase us out!”

Kunimi notices the disappointment in Kindaichi’s voice as his boyfriend storms out of the boutique to the gas station. Kunimi steadies himself against a wall, hobbling out of the shop. He mounts the motorcycle and slumps against Kindaichi’s back in fatigue.

His vision fades out for a brief moment.

“Akira, you’re really warm,” Kindaichi says worriedly as he hands Kunimi his motorcycle helmet.

“No shit,” Kunimi coughs. He puts on his helmet and wraps his arms around Kindaichi's waist. “Let’s go back to the hotel. Curfew hours are kicking in.”

“Hold on tight,” Kindaichi huffs. Making sure that Kunimi’s arms are tightly wrapped around his waist, he revs up the motorcycle engine and kicks up the brake before driving off in haughty silence.

_Here we go again._

As both boys inch closer to the west exit on their motorcycle, the sun begins to set. Kunimi looks up at at the sky to see dark clouds rolling in. Given the summer heat and humidity, it is no surprise that there will be a summer rainfall. As a gust of cooling wind blows through the streets, Kunimi supposes that the rain could be a timely blessing after all.

Even though he has considered himself one with the rain ever since that fateful day when his happiness was forcefully taken from him. Despite his calm and composed facade, a storm had been raging in his heart for as long as he can remember.

His heart had been turned stone cold. He can barely remember how it is like to cry. 

He would give anything to let out a satisfying scream. To say a loud _'fuck you'_ to the universe that has been nothing but cruel to him. 

His body trembles in anger.

"Akira, you alright back there?" Kindaichi asks worriedly. "Are you getting a chill?"

"No," Kunimi replies. "I'm fine. You still angry?"

"I'm hella pissed, okay? That woman is so stuck up! Can't street kids go shopping? We have dignity too!"

Kunimi removes a hand from Kindaichi’s waist to fish out the two rings he had stashed into his pocket during their escape. He slides his ‘aquamarine’ ring on his index finger and slides the 'pearl' ring into Kindaichi’s breast pocket before tightening his hold on his boyfriend.

“Told you that you could give me a cheap plastic ring and I’ll wear it proudly like a badge of honour.”

“What?” Kindaichi yelps. “How did you—”

“Stuffed them into my pocket while the store owner was busy greeting the sentry officer. They’re cheap plastic rings, alright.”

“You truly are something else. If anything, I really pity the officer who paid so much for these cheap rings.”

“Speaking of which, I’ve also swiped a hand grenade, just in case.”

“You truly are something else, Kunimi Akira.”

“I’m a seasoned bandit. This will definitely come in handy for the squad.”

“Apart from Tsukishima, I don’t trust any of those guys with this thing. Hey, we're almost at the exit!”

A shrill blow of a whistle cuts through the air, making Kunimi wince under his helmet. Sentries are sparsely stationed along the border of the wire fence, checking the permits cards of everyone making their way past the gates.

“What’s going on?” Kunimi asks, peering over Kindaichi’s shoulder to have a look at whatever is going on ahead of them. “Curfew hours don’t come in until seven.”

“Not sure but it looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while," Kindaichi replies apprehensively. "Don’t worry, we still have those fake IDs and codes!”

“I wouldn’t bet on that if I were you," Kunimi says, pointing to a stretch of held up traffic, spanning at least a kilometre. "Look at that holdup."

The only reason why the jam is taking so long to clear is due to the military trucks that have pulled up at the exit. Kindaichi mutters a curse, speeding up at the bend.

“Doesn't matter how fast you go, Yuu. We'll be stuck either way."

"I know that!"

"Be careful before you get us into an accident, damn it!" Kunimi exclaims. "Either that or I might just throw up on your back before that happens!"

Kindaichi slows the motorcycle down gradually as he calms himself down.

"Sorry."

"Just be careful, geez," Kunimi scolds. He realises that Kindaichi is heading in another direction, away from the traffic jam. "Where are you going? The line's that way."

"I'm taking a detour. There's a side gate that we could use."

"With that hold-up, it can only mean that all side exits are blocked!" Kunimi reasons.

"I intend to negotiate our way through."

Kunimi shakes his head in disbelief. "You're insane."

Kindaichi pulls over before the sentry officer's post. The man marches up to Kindaichi, taking off his mask.

"Hey, buddy, this gate is blocked. The queue's over there."

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, officer,” Kindaichi says, feigning ignorance. There's a gate here and you're a sentry stationed here to keep a lookout, aren't you? That means that you can approve of our exit from Sendai City."

“Playing dumb, huh?" The officer scoffs. “I can play with you boys all day.” 

"Please, sir. My friend is carsick. If you don't let us pass, he might throw up on your ground. You guys wouldn't wish for Sendai City to be soiled with the DNA of street kids like us, don't you?"

Kunimi lets out a sigh of relief.

_Thank goodness he didn't mention that I'm sick._

"Fine," the officer relents, releasing his hold on his rifle. He speaks into his walkie talkie briefly before whipping out a scanner from his utility belt. "Show me your wrist, punk.”

Kindaichi holds out his wrist to the officer and he scans it, nodding in approval of the results on the screen.

"Your turn," the officer says to Kunimi, who holds out his wrist to the officer. Without warning, he grabs Kunimi forcefully by his wrist. Kindaichi lets out a snarl at the officer, pulling Kunimi back. Upon realising how warm Kunimi is to the touch, he flinches and drops Kunimi’s wrist. Kindaichi headbutts the officer before revving up the engine and speeding past the roadblocks.

Behind them, the sentry officer blows his whistle, summoning a two of his comrades to catch up with the two rogue survivors. Fortunately, Kindaichi had opened a large gap between the sentry officers and his own motorcycle. Meanwhile, Kunimi's heart threatens to jump out of his ribcage at the rate the motorcycle speeds along the winding road. His airways tighten and his laboured breaths fog up the visor of his helmet. 

“Yuutarou! This is dangerous!" 

"Who knows what he could have done to you?" Kindaichi snaps. "You could've been hurt! Or worse, taken away!"

“It’ll take a while for them to close the gap at the rate you're speeding!" Kunimi says, coughing his lungs out. He lifts his visor to catch his breath. From the corner of his eye, he sees a military vehicle parked in front. "Another security check station?"

“Guess the grenade will come in handy after all," Kindaichi remarks. "You were right to swipe it.”

"Yeah, I saw this shit coming but I didn’t think that it would come so soon.”

Letting go of his grip on Kindaichi’s waist, Kunimi fishes out the grenade from his pocket. He fumbles with the pin, struggling to yank it out. 

“Any minute now…” Kindaichi says nervously.

“I can’t pull this thing out!”

“You’ve never used a grenade before and you swiped one?”

“Of course I haven’t!”

“Just give me the grenade and hold on to the handles for a moment.”

"I don't know how to steer a motorcycle!"

"Trust me, Akira. I will keep you safe."

Kunimi makes the decision of placing his faith in his boyfriend. He gives Kindaichi the grenade, while Kindaichi gradually lets go of the handles to hold the grenade properly. Kunimi reaches for the handles, trying his best to keep the motorcycle on the road. If others hadn't known better, they would've thought of him as a child learning to ride a bicycle without training wheels for the very first time. It doesn't help that his insanely tall boyfriend is blocking the view ahead.

Kindaichi adeptly yanks the safety pin out and hurls it at the crates positioned by the sentry post.

“Look away, Akira!" Kindaichi instructs. Kunimi does as he is told. Just as Kindaichi places his hands back on the handles, a loud explosion sends splints of wood flying everywhere. Thick plumes of ash and smoke irritate his lungs and he is sent into another coughing fit.

_How does Yuutarou know how to use a grenade?_

_He’s a natural._

_How does a medic know how to use a weapon as destructive as a grenade?_

Kunimi struggles to control his breathing and coughs even harder, wheezing with every breath he takes. He lifts his hand off the handles to hold on tighter to Kindaichi’s waist, hacking his lungs out and gasping for air. 

“Akira, are you alright?”

Before Kunimi can speak, he struggles to breathe and slumps against Kindaichi’s back as his vision fades to darkness.

* * *

As unbelievable as it seems, Kunimi does not feel the pounding ache threatening to split his skull open since he awoke. His throat does not hurt and he does not feel the urge to throw up. He struggles to make sense of what had happened prior to ending up in an almost familiar yet unrecognisable environment. The calligraphy drawn with shaky, amateurish hands put up on the wall give his surroundings some semblance of his primary school classroom and he finds himself sitting in front of his homeroom teacher’s with his mother by his side.

_A dream?_

He fights the urge to wrap his arms around his mother, sobbing himself hoarse in her embrace. 

Being in the presence of his mother once again fills him with an immense sense of comfort that cannot be described in words. 

“Sensei, our Akira is a very good boy,” Kunimi’s mother says in her soothing voice, placing a protective hand on her son’s shoulder. “He would never cause trouble for anyone.”

“Kunimi-san, please calm down,” his homeroom teacher says, folding her arms on her desk. “That’s not what we called you in for.”

“But sensei, you said that there’s a problem with our Akira.”

“Akira-kun is very polite and well-behaved but from our observations, he can be rather passive and guarded. He doesn’t mingle with his classmates and when they approach him, he turns them down.”

Kunimi gives his mother a pleading gaze and she pulls him closer to her side protectively. 

“Our Akira is very shy by nature. He does not open up easily but that doesn’t mean that he won’t lend a hand to anyone in need!”

“Kunimi-san, we live in a broken world where people are more likely to die if they cut themselves off from social interaction. Even though we live in a protected sector, there’s no telling when the plague will infect any of us. Akira-kun’s lack of trust in others is a call for concern. He rejects help from others and lives in a world of his own. When the time finally comes for him to live without you or your husband, he will have it hard.”

Kunimi hangs his head, bringing his knees to his chin. Closing his eyes, he buries his face in his kneecaps.

“How could a child with such supportive parents possibly have problems trusting others?” His teacher asks. Worry lacing her words.

If he could, Kunimi would sob like a kid his age should. However, his instinctive response shuts off his emotions. Lifting his head up, he gazes blankly into the almost cloudless sky above.

The scenery around him had shifted entirely in the brief moment that he had his eyes closed. He finds himself perched on the porch of his old apartment, watching thick clouds drift across the clear sky, tainting the pale blue with darkness. 

Even though he cannot imagine living in a world without his parents, he knows that the day will come sooner than ever, just like the storm clouds that have rolled in so unexpectedly.

Of course, he is stuck in a dream that he can’t wake up from. Nothing in a dream makes sense. The weather can change at a drop of a hat, just as he can teleport from his classroom to his apartment’s porch.

The jingle of keys at the door snap Kunimi out of his thoughts and he hides behind a curtain.

He wouldn’t want to have another talk with his parents about learning to trust others. He’s heard enough of that.

“I’m home!” A jovial voice belonging to a middle-aged man greets. “Where’s my little imp?”

Kunimi holds back an incoming sneeze as his father approaches the curtains. Not the best hiding spot but he was desperate to hide. 

“Hmm,” Kunimi’s father hums loudly, “I wonder where he could be…”

Kunimi holds his breath and before he can react, his father yanks the curtains open and tosses him over his shoulder. Kunimi lets out a squeal.

“Hah! Gotcha!” 

“Let me go, Papa! Gah, stop tickling me!”

Kunimi’s mother shakes her head.”

“Only you can bring out our child’s charming laugh. I have to give it to you, dear.”

“You can give him tickles too.”

“No, Mama don’t listen to Papa—hahaha! Let go of me!”

“Look at you, a grown man acting like a little boy. Your mental age regresses every time you play with Akira.”

“Hey! This is our way of getting along! Isn’t that right, Akira?”

“Our son has been feeling down all day after our parent-teacher conference. Still, you managed to draw out a laugh from him so easily. I really have to give it to you.”

“As if I care what those snotty civil servants think of our Akira. I’ll teach this little squirt everything he needs to survive. I taught him how to shoot all by myself, haven’t I?”

Kunimi’s father proceeds to tickle him some more and he throws his head back in laughter. All of a sudden, the sound of gunfire tears through the fabric of time and space as Kunimi finds himself standing alone in a thunderstorm, face-to-face with sentry officers standing over his father’s bleeding body as the rain washes his father’s blood away. His composure gives way and he lets out a pained shriek. In the blink of an eye, he finds himself back in his apartment, kicking and shrieking as his mother is hauled away by a group of sentry officers. He pleads tearfully with the masked men holding big guns to not take his mother away from him.

“Don’t be scared, Akira!” his mother says through tears. “Mama will come back to you once I’m done talking to these nice officers. Once this storm is over, Mama will be back! I promise!”

Kunimi shakes his head tearfully, clambering after his mother, only to be kicked in the stomach by the sentry officer holding on to his mother.

"Akira, no!" his mother shrieks. "Don't hurt my little boy! Just take me already!"

"Mama!" Kunimi cries, clutching his stomach. As the door slams shut in his face, he doubles over in pain, almost losing consciousness.

The very next moment, Kunimi finds himself on the roof of his apartment building as a teenager. The rain continues to pour, drenching him entirely.

It is cold. Wearing only a thin button-down shirt and jeans, Kunimi shivers uncontrollably. He feels his ailments coming back as the wind howls unforgivingly.

A crack of thunder tears through Kunimi’s ears, reminding him of how his father was cruelly shot to death for breaking a curfew.

Clenching his fists firmly by his side, he lets out an anguished cry from the top of his old apartment building to the empty streets below, hot tears flooding his vision. 

The storm that had plagued his heart all these years had finally burst through the seams, unable to be held in any longer. 

“Mum!” Kunimi shouts, tears spilling over in an endless stream. “You said that you’ll come back for me once this storm is over! It’s been raining inside me for so long! Where on Earth are you?”

The cold rain pelting against his cheeks washes away his tears. Droplets of water hang from the tips of his matted hair.

“I’m so cold,” he whimpers, the way a wounded child craving for the reassurance of a trusted adult would. “I want this cursed storm to stop.”

As he leans against the ledge, he hears the sound of footsteps approaching him. Through the tears that cloud his vision, a tall figure emerges, holding on to an umbrella. Trudging through puddles on the floor, he approaches Kunimi, gradually revealing himself as Kindaichi.

“Yuu?” Kunimi says through a sob. Kindaichi smiles at him softly.

“You don’t have to brave the rain alone, Akira.”

Letting out an anguished cry, Kunimi picks up his pace, running in towards Kindaichi’s extended arm and throwing himself into Kindaichi’s embrace. As Kindaichi wraps his arm around his back, he breaks down. Every single emotion he had bottled up since the day he lost parents escape his formerly impenetrable wall of composure.

“I don’t know when this storm will end but so long as I’m here, you won’t have to go through all this on your own,” Kindaichi says, running his hands through Kunimi’s wet hair as the rain continues to pour. It would take some time before they can finally see the light again but as long as they are huddled by each other’s side, the freezing cold becomes much more bearable. 

* * *

A sharp pang of pain pierces through Kunimi’s skull and he squints at the beam of light piercing through his eyelids. Even though it has only been a night, he could recognise the distinct glow of his room in the love hotel. 

He made it out of his seemingly never-ending dream. A short reprieve from the painful reality and his ailments.

He can barely remember the last time he got this sick. Back then, he had his mother fussing over him, coddling him and coaxing him into taking his medication. She would sponge him down with a damp cloth and fall asleep by his bedside, holding onto his hand tightly. 

Kunimi feels his chest tighten up at that heartwarming memory and he breaks into another fit of coughs.

“Awake, are we?”

The voice that Kunimi immediately recognises as Kuroo’s further reaffirms his guess. With a grunt, he pushes himself up with a hand. He realises that he’s wearing a slightly oversized yukata and that he is sitting on a narrow bed instead of the large bed he had slept on the night before. 

“Where’s Yuu—I mean Kindaichi?”

“Hey, take it easy, kid,” Kuroo says, placing a hand on Kunimi’s shoulder. “Your boyfriend’s outside getting stuff for you. Are you feeling alright?”

“It’s nothing,” Kunimi replies with a cough. He holds a hand to his forehead, where a fever patch is plastered.

“Well, you’re in my room, if you wish to know. Your friends are having a birthday party downstairs. Well, except for Megane-kun, who’s holed up in his room.”

“I see. So sorry for the trouble, Kuroo-san.”

“No need to thank me. Thank your Rakkyo-kun for saving your life back there. Does your head still hurt?”

“Probably because of the heat. No big deal.”

“You still look rather pale. Have some water. 

“It’s not _that_ serious.”

“Doctor’s orders,” Kuroo says. “Lots of rest and plenty of water. Can’t risk having you throw up again.”

“Wait, you guys brought me to see a doctor?”

“Kid, you passed out on your boyfriend’s back. Anyone in their right mind would do the only logical thing by bringing you to a medical professional.”

Kunimi winces. He casts a glance at his left hand, where a bandaid is placed over the spot where an IV cannula was previously inserted. He notices the plastic ring around his index finger and twists it around, admiring the soft glint of the rhinestone under the light. As unbelievable as it may seem, every shred of Kunimi’s frustration dissipates when he lays his eyes on the ring around his finger.

It hadn’t been a dream. He had been on an adventure with Kindaichi. His head hurt from spending the entire day roaming around in the summer heat and his dry, dehydrated throat hurt every time he spoke. 

“I rushed to get you guys as soon as Rakkyo-kun dropped me a message using Kenma’s phone. I’m surprised that he would give you guys an old phone and on top of that, a motorcycle. That Kenma can be a real nutter. By the time I got there, you were lying motionless on the examination table, looking like death. Didn’t you say that you’d be alright with your boyfriend taking you there? How did you guys end up going on a date?”

Kunimi winces at his blatant lie to Kuroo back at Kenma’s base.

“Yeah, that’s none of my business," Kuroo says with a wave of his hand. "Anyway, you’ve got plenty of medication. I’ll go get you something to eat from the kitchen. Can’t have you taking those meds on an empty stomach.”

“Thank you,” Kunimi says, wincing at the medical bill he must have chalked up from his treatment. “Cost a bomb, huh?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll just add it to your tab when you check out of here. Get some rest, man. You need it.”

Kunimi takes one last sip of water to ease his parched throat before leaning back into Kuroo’s bed. Kuroo tucks Kunimi in, pulling the blanket over the younger boy’s chest. He reaches for the towel sitting in the basin and wrings it dry, dabbing away at Kunimi’s flushed cheeks.

“Stay warm, kid. It’s pouring outside, in case you didn’t realise.”

Kunimi hadn’t expected to find a caring big brother figure in a love hotel that the squad is seeking temporary refuge in. He grew up as an only child, not having siblings to play with or keep an eye out for him. Despite only having known Kuroo for less than a week, a part of him wants to trust the older boy like the older brother he never had. As Kuroo fusses over him, fond memories of his mother come flooding back. He bites his lip, holding back the sob that threatens to escape his lips.

“What is it?” Kuroo asks worriedly. “Does it hurt anywhere?”

“My entire body hurts.”

“That oughta teach ya a lesson. Was that hot date worth it?”

Kunimi pulls his hand out from under the sheets to flaunt his promise ring.

“It was so worth it,” he says smugly.

“Kids these days,” Kuroo chuckles, shaking his head. “Would you like to have the lights off?”

“Yeah, sure. Thank you so much, Kuroo-san.”

“Come on now, how many times have you thanked me in the past twelve hours? Don’t mention it.”

The doorknob rattles vigorously, prompting Kuroo to unlock the door for an almost frantic Kindaichi, who looks as though he sprinted all the way back from several blocks over. 

“I’m back,” Kindaichi gasps, struggling to catch his breath. His shirt is partially drenched and droplets of water hang from the tips of his tousled hair. "His eyes meet Kunimi’s and he drops his bag by the door, rushing to his boyfriend’s bedside. Wrapping his hands around Kunimi's cheeks, he bursts into tears. “You’re awake! I’m so relieved!”

“There, there, you big puppy,” Kuroo says with a laugh. “Your boy is safe.”

“I’m sorry, Yuu,” Kunimi says, tucking a stray lock of Kindaichi’s hair behind his ear before drying his tears with his thumbs.

“You have no idea how I freaked out when you wouldn’t respond to me,” Kindaichi scolds, his voice trembling as he fights back another wave of tears. “Your temperature seems to have gone down a little, though. I’ll go fetch the thermometer in my kit to make sure.”

“I remembered that you stuffed the name card that Kenma-san gave you in your jeans pocket so I pulled it out and drove you to the clinic. You gave me one hell of a fright, you know? Now I know why Kenma-san advised us to speed past Sendai City to get there. Security is extremely tight because a terror attack almost took place at their power plant a few days ago.”

“Shit,” Kunimi mutters upon realising the grave danger he could have landed himself in. “Thank you so much for saving me back there, Yuu."

“What are you thanking me for, silly?” Kindaichi scolds gently, running a hand through Kunimi’s hair. He turns around to reach for his bag, taking out Kunimi's treasured holster belt with his gun tucked safely in its holster.

"I think this belongs to you."

Kunimi's heart swells with gratitude as he reaches for the last memory he has of his father, holding it to his chest protectively as tears stream down his cheeks.

"You kept them safe," he whimpers. Kindaichi simply smiles, leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on his nose.

“It's important to you, isn't it? Get some rest. I’ll fetch my kit and your medicine.”

“That’s a sure-fire way to catch my flu bug,” Kunimi says with a laugh, drying his eyes with his yukata sleeve. “So, how was it like feeling up my ass in your attempt to take out the name card and this gun?”

“Sheesh!" Kindaichi exclaims, tapping Kunimi gently on his forehead. "I’ll take it that you’re better now if you can joke around like this.”

“Admit it, you were enjoying yourself.”

Kindaichi’s face flushes a deep red and Kunimi loses it. For the first time since the day he lost his parents, Kunimi lets out a genuine laugh as more tears gather in the corners of his eyes. 

The universe may have taken his parents away but in the process, he found a team of survivors like himself, gained a loving boyfriend and a caring big brother. He has been compensated for most of the injustice he was made to go through.

The storm that had raged for so long in his heart had finally lightened a little, thanks to the boy with the umbrella, keeping him safe and warm. As long as Kindaichi is by his side, the worst of days become more bearable because he knows that he wouldn’t be shouldering his pain alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added more tags and warnings! :) brain go brrr :)  
> Oh boy, writing vulnerable Kunimi can be a real challenge. I hope I've done our resident Lazy Pretty Boy(TM) justice.  
> Announcement: I'm gonna put this fic on hold after I upload the next chapter (already in the works) so that I can focus on Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 <3  
> Scream at me on Twitter @chlorophyltalks

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback appreciated! Thank you for reading this far! <3  
> Fun fact: I base my fics after my favourite songs. This fic is based on Heaven Knows by Five For Fighting :)


End file.
